Beautiful deathless conqueror
by Mun-ninn
Summary: She could no longer bear the burden of the war on the shoulders of her precious people, she was willing to give everything to prevent them to pay the price as a way to thank them for having always protected her, she wanted so bad erase the sorrow from them. That's why she accepts a pact with someone she never imagined would agree, but of course at a high price.
1. pilot

"Then we have a deal?" Asked

Everything was a mess, destruction everywhere and although the scroll that she was found in the tower of the hokage months before the war began was a bit battered, she knew it was the best she could do at this point, in theory and she wasn't quite sure if this would actually work, but seeing everything happening around her, she decided try it anyway, then once again reviewed the contents of the roll and started to review the last parts of the plan again, still remembered that only minutes ago had back waiting for a silly, childish way that this moment wouldn't come, but seeing all that the war had caused, and what had happened and was still happening then she knew that couldn't afford to or not trying, she had always been weak, or at least is how she felt before and now seeing her former team in the distance, she felt again as the girl which everyone should be protect, and that couldn't going to see so many people dying, now she wanted to give the hand back even if it was with a vengeance. She would do for her precious people and her precious village and world, then like a signal he said something that pushed even more to feel that this was the right decision.

"You just made me waste my time" or they said it more like a confirmation that as a comment.

"I was just remembering this moment, so that if eventually I begin to doubt, this makes me keep going." she said brusquely, not allowed herself to hesitate at any time, it depended everything now, she had managed the way to convince him, only needed to be brave and then everything will be fine.

"Are you sure?" He asked skeptically, "I must remind you that once you take this step no turning back, in theory," he said "after all, conditions seem favorable for your group now, the war will end and ..."

"I have to do this, although the war is over, the cost is too high and I'm not willing to let everyone pay!" she said, feeling her conviction left her, after all he had or point and if it was possible that win this particular war in which she was no longer part of, but still and cost would be too high. Although Sasuke always would bear hatred and guilt for killing his brother after learning that was part of a mission, Shikamaru and Ino had lost their parents and even if not a direct result of the war, Chōji and them have lost his sensei, Kakashi-sensei always continue with that aura of loneliness and guilt for letting something happen to his best friend and others not being able to fulfill the promise that triggered a whole sequence of events, Naruto would remain an orphan a past that haunted him although denying that affect him besides that the guilt of braking the promise to herself to give back Sasuke to Konoha, to keep him away of the darkness, Gai-sensei would be incapacitated, Neji would remain dead, Sai still have his traumas and his unknown feelings, Yamato-taicho continues to have a troubled past because of Orochimaru, Itachi would be remembered more as the criminal he was once instead to be remembered as a martyr who suffered the consequences of following orders for the good of his people, Jiraiya-sama would died and guilt at the heart of her shishou for having sent him on that mission that wouldn't fade even with the best sake that money could buy, the weight of the war wouldn't be lifted from the shoulders of all these people, the lives that were lost in the field doesn't reach all be carved in stone monument, destroyed families, orphaned children, the destruction of villagers, the innocent ones, that and more was the price they had to pay to put all an end to this nightmare and she was not about to let that happen, not when given the choice.

"Remember the price" he said pushing her "so I blow to ask, do we have a deal?"

❀. • *'¯` * • .¸¸. • *'¯` * • .¸¸. • *'¯` * • .¸¸. • *'¯` * • .¸¸.❀

Months earlier, she was on her way to the Hokage tower to deliver a report of medical records to her shishou. That was usual, part of her routine because for the actual hokage, the reports and things concerning the hospital occupied a large part of her time, after all it was thanks to her health reforms that so many lives were saved by the time she had been in charge. When she reached the folders were deposit it in the table and once this was complete her shishou ask her to fetch one of the files in the classified documents, she didn't dare to question her to see the bottles of sake, the scattered on the floor and the table files and attitude of her teacher really didn't bother to complain and just did, she was very grateful for the confidence that the woman deposited in her so that was where she had sent her and pulled the file ninja of the past hundred years, that wasn't doubt something that was unusual, and aroused curiosity in Sakura, it was obvious that her master knew something she didn't. And so she saw the numerous bottles of sake, the documents scattered on her desk, her petition and that the woman had dark circles around her honey eyes, by putting all the pieces together concluded that it was not good or pleasant news that was coming was if her shishou care of this. This was a classified file and when she saw it more closely noticed that the parchment was wrapped in a smaller one. Curiosity got the best of her and pulled out the small scroll form the large one, examining it carefully, and her curiosity got the best of her again, so she took it from where it was and was willing to see what it was when a sound outside said to her that it wouldn't be a smart idea, so she decided it was not a good idea to open at this time with her shishou waiting, so put it in her weapon bag with the spread returning later once satisfied her curiosity, but something takes her to make a copy of the scroll that she has now in her arms, the big one, and carefully she sealed inside a ordinary scroll with her basic knowledge of Fūinjutsu. She take the scroll now hollow inside and took it through the room to find her teacher looking at a no particular point in the room with a fixed and serious look, even she realized Sakura when she returned and made the request in the large table.

"Tsunade-shishou the document is here, is there anything else you need?" Casually curious gaze of senior woman Sakura said.

"No, you're free to go now," she said without turning.

Making her departure as quickly as possible to the place without showing any signs of anxiety or emotion, Sakura made her departure from the office with parchment into her bag of weapons, once she was away from the eyes of the guards in the tower made her way rushed to her house, where she opened the scroll in question quickly and without interruptions, called too much attention to the scroll doesn't present a label, but continued her research anyway observing the scroll that she had in her hands .

Once it was extended in front of her looked at it with curiosity and care, after all this scroll seemed so hidden from public view, hoping that Tsunade requested file wasn't of great interest at least one time, she didn't even know if her shishou was aware of this scroll special. So carefully look at what was inside, immediately realized that it was a sealing technique, and apparently incredible complexity as the hand stamps were failing, many complex, ten sequences in total it was also S class, that would explain in part because it was hidden, but not quite, if it was a forbidden technique, then where had been since it was not the best place to hide it or keep it away from prying hands, well after all it supposed to be only the hokage who can access to that part of the office, but then she realized the name of the jutsu, forgetting about her old worries and everything and nothing at once seemed to make sense "consumer seal demon of death" to read a little more on the parchment, Sakura noticed that these were the specifications of the jutsu in the lower roll, ready to find out what it was that this scroll was found, she avidly read the information that would take away her suspense.

She was reading for a while now when she reached the end of the specifications and implications of the seal, and she could come to is that if a complex seal should study a little more about Fūinjutsu to do it properly, but that would sound a bit crazy now that she knew the implications that would bring developing this technique, since what she read didn't sound hopeful, but quite the opposite. In short, the jutsu absorbs the soul of the enemy and the user once it has been called, those souls sealed with this Jutsu are condemned to suffer for eternity in the belly of the Grim Reaper to never rest in peace, there's souls sealed and sealant are intertwined forever linked by hate facing in combat and on until the end of time. The technique will end when the soul opponent is extracted from the body and sealed, or when the user wishes, thus taking part of its own soul. When that happens, death with a short knife will remove the part and sealed inside him. In the latter case the body part loses its soul doesn't contain Chakra and begin to rot, causing excruciating pain to the enemy. But despite all this at the look of her master in the office, she just knew things were not going well, after years of being her apprentice had learned to read her a little and what she found this morning didn't like one bit , not to mention that in the event that what affect his teacher was merely trivial, doesn't it discarded the amount that even were there no mention of akatsuki had not yet died loose enemies, is why with the determination to save her precious people decided to learn albeit as a last resort.

The preparation for this jutsu wasn't simple, even easy. In those months she spent as much time reading scrolls about Fūinjutsu and testing minor sealing jutsus, which were growing little by little, she focus training on her chakra to avoid wasting a lot in the label but not as if it mattered after all the souls and therefore the life of the person was taken once the jutsu was done, but still felt like she must pay attention to the littlest detail to avoid fail in performing this technique and therefore stupidly die helplessly nothing useful, though not like to admit it she didn't know much about sealing techniques so watching on parchment and the threat will surely approached, in her anxiety and nervousness, she realized that no matter how hard she try if , because if she didn't have time anything would matter, that's why she decided to find a teacher in this to guide her on her way to develop the technique correctly, albeit in fundamentals of Fūinjutsu, is true that she had books and open scrolls by all over the place with regard to information subject but knew it would be faster if she just take a teacher who instructed her in the art of the sealing techniques. Unfortunately, Jiraiya, whom she knew as one of the most skilled in this, lay dead by the hand that was once his student, Tsunade also knew about this, part of being a Senju or something, but she didn't dare ask her, this woman knew her too well to know that something was wrong with her, that's why she started reviewing in her mind who possibly knew this without arousing suspicion, until she remembered the Chūnin exams in which his former sensei had sealed the curse mark of Sasuke, but again, her plan was demolished because the man had been her teacher and then her teammate, he could also read her well and realize that something wasn't right, she didn't want to bother others with her explosive paranoia, that's why she decided to give up with her intentions to being an occasional apprentice. So she must depend of her breaks and free time to learn the technique for herself.

Obviously and natural, time passed and soon a month had passed since she was doing her research to learn what had the parchment found in the Hokage tower, lack of sleep and the small number of breaks have hitherto worth it, since it seemed increasingly clear development of technique without fail awkwardly in the attempt, but still knowing that possibly couldn't rely on this jutsu, or really didn't want to rely on that jutsu, she began training in other areas to avoid this circumstance, but also she read the copy that she made in the hokage tower of the big scroll, learning about the last hundred years . She was very aware that it was vulnerable to attack from a distance, as she undoubtedly was better in combat short-range, although this wasn't a problem when she was on land, she could be in serious problems if her enemy wasn't rarely on earth, especially if he was an expert in ninjutsu, since she didn't use it if it wasn't for medical purposes, that once again work in short distances, even if this could be used as an offensive weapon. That's why she began her training based on her chakra affinity, which turned out to be water, and then spread through the other, also in that time she take time for meditation to create her seal strength of a hundred, it should be useful if their fears were to materialize, besides of trying to improve her low endurance and speed.

But though she was busy, the patients keep coming, so wounded are dying if they are not cared for, the reports continue to fill her office and her duties still calling her. With all that had to be done in the hospital didn't have much time to train, that's why in this month had more than undoubtedly was very foolish for someone who was a doctor, for anyone actually, since she was holding from soldier pills that increased her chakra and energy, so she could study and train at night, but if the pills did wonders for her energy, did nothing to her tired look that resulted. She knew that if well maintained may soon falter from exhaustion, but something inside her told her it was something necessary to get to worry about having a serious case of paranoia, but decided to move the thinking and do what her instincts were trying to tell her. Although this thought the sane part of her did not let her sleep when she had the little time, it is why as a security measure, and one day took the time to visit her teacher to challenge a game of poker.

"Tsunade-shishou" said Sakura entering the office as she looked at her with the lots of sake in her desk, and then she avoid a bottle of the liquor easily.

"You must have my reports here" she said angry, very upset.

"Sorry, I didn't have time" she said taking a sit in front of her.

"You must stop hanging out with Hatake, your excuses are worse than his" she said taking a look of her apprentice that sincerity looked like shit.

"I'm serious I have being very busy with a new medical jutsu" she lied.

"You know that these reports should be in my office three days ago" she said taking a look a little closer.

"This won't happen again" she said with a forced smile "but, before you get mad with me, I bring you a deal" she said with precaution.

"Tell me more" she said interested.

"You know, I'm being much stressed and I need a distraction, so I bring you a poker game" she said carefully.

"And what if I win" her aster asked studying her.

"I bring you the reports immediately" she said feeling sorry once she said, had not even started yet.

"Even if you win, these reports need to be here immediately" said upset the older woman.

"Then I bought you ten bottles of the tea village sake" she said.

"Now we can understand each other, deals the cards!" she said with a smirk. After playtime, Tsunade was considering a full house and the game was in the bag for her as well as a good portion of their savings. Sakura didn't need anything else to be on guard and quickly left the office. After that she disappears as quickly as a lightning, because when her teacher earned in a game something bad was about to happen.

She came to her office so quickly that no one has time to even give her the medical records and no one had time after that she locked herself in her office without allowing anyone near. This seemed very strange to others, because she hadn't see around if it wasn't in the hospital and never appeared in the free hours available, even Naruto hadn't seen her within the last month and that was something to say because they often were seen hanging out or eating together when Sakura had her lunch time outside the hospital, it was as if she had vanished, the times that she wasn't in the operating room simply remained locked in her office, though apparently not filling records medical because Tsunade appeared once or twice in the week to berate her apprentice for breach of this task. Which it seemed odd to the medical personnel, who had never witnessed the behavior that had presented the medicinal prodigy.

Soon five months passed without anyone could know something about the pinkette kunoichi and the behavior of the young doctor hadn't changed at all, until one day the overwhelming news reached to her ears in a shinobi meeting that had to occur, albeit reluctantly.

When she made her road to the meeting, her hands were wet in sweat, her heart beats were unpredictable and erratic, and she couldn't help the anxiety and nervousness agony that and accompanying her on her way to the Hokage's office, which by the way had not appeared from making a good time, and forgotten her intentions to return the scroll that kept even with her.

"you must wonder why all of you are here," Tsunade said sitting on her desk as she looked at each present in the room, "what I am about to tell you is not comforting and pleasant me to communicate" she continued looking away and standing up to look out window to her beloved people "have been following an abnormal situation developing for months, all kages had knowledge of this and took as a topic of discussion at the last summit Kage, Intel recently confirmed our suspicions and if that were not enough, akatsuki officially declare war on us" a collective gasp was heard in the room "I have no more to say, prepare yourselves for the fourth war" she said without further. Then Sakura's heart froze.

"Wait baa-chan, isn't there a way to avoid it?" Naruto asked desperately dripping from his voice.

"The way to avoid this is giving you and the eight tails ox" Tsunade said sternly, "That's impossible, since they already have the rest of the tailed beasts, and no one knows what forces we will find if we give the demons willingly "she said, without softening the tone of her voice.

"But I…" He shook helplessly, just think that if it were not for him, none of this would have happened, I wanted to help so badly that was able to do anything to save his people.

 **"** Shut up, there is nothing we can do to avoid conflict, this is already decided with other shinobi nations, so now you just have to stay out of the situation until the war begins, and not do anything stupid, is our perdition if they take you away" Tsunade said with a look that could have cut steel. Naruto stood there clenching his fists until his hands turned white and blood dripped to the ground in an act of helplessness and anger.

"I think it's important to add that they are not alone in this, our spy network has confirmed that Kabuto already made a covenant with them" Sakura stopped listening after eight tails, nothing seemed important after that.

the rest of the meeting went like a blur to her, after she could take note with what is supposed would be the tactics and disposition of shinobi for war, now all in her brain seemed to be blocked, they were behind Naruto, the day had come and honestly she was not able to protect even wanted with all her strength avoid being killed with the extraction of the beast that had within him, she was deep in thought and did not realize as time what is happening. That was the first time that she felt timeless. She was not sure how long she felt that everyone around her stopped until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan?" Suddenly blue eyes and blond hair took her vision, and she instinctively smiled, thinking that this would be one of the moments where she could study his characteristics if anything were to happen, so she looks carefully. And then she just hugged him.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he felt his shoulder wet.

"I'm fine, just… I need to tell you that you're so important for me" she said sincerely.

"you know I'm feel the same way about you" he said hugging her.

"no matter what, I swear I will protect you" she murmured.

"what do you say?" he asked clueless.

"I'm feeling like it's time to ramen, has been time ago that we haven't seen each other" she said washing her tears. After all she knew that if things do go wrong, she would give her life to Shinigami and probably this would be the last time she would see him just like Naruto are.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" he asked a little worried.

"I'm fine baka" she said giving him a little punch on his arm.

❀. • *'¯` * • .¸¸. • *'¯` * • .¸¸. • *'¯` * • .¸¸. • *'¯` * • .¸¸.❀

Now she knew she had made the right decision to follow her instincts, the training was hard and steady, sometimes fainted from exhaustion but now could not be happier, because the effort paid off and although six months wasn't had been sufficient, as much as she had wanted, it was better than nothing, she had developed the hundred strength seal a couple of weeks ago with seventeen years, that had earned her a proud look of her master and leader, and although she had been very happy with her approval nothing was compared with the pleasure of being able to fight with Naruto and Sasuke at the same level, now without looking its backs, Madara had giving them a hard time, but nothing like the one that made Kaguya, who in the end only had used the old shinobi to revive and get revenge of humanity for stealing her precious chakra. Sakura was glad that they could keep at bay fighting together, but suddenly take a closer look all over the place; it is true that the cards were now in their favor but that doesn't mean everything that happened accordingly. The war was "over", after many things that happened in expected, as the betrayal of black Zetsu to Madara, to make way for the goddess rabbit, or the fact that Obito a refund of part of Kurama to Naruto, or the fact that he has been attached with them after a while, that undoubtedly to been unexpected, but then something in Sakura wasn't really prepared for that then happen to fight together was Sasuke, declare that he would execute the five Kages, and then what appeared to have been the brunt of the war with Kaguya revived the tailed beasts released once again managed to neutralize what they expected out forever. But suddenly and without no one could anticipate a new war started but between Naruto and Sasuke to panic of Sakura who was powerless against the techniques that they performed, She thought for a moment that all threats were gone, that everything would be as before, the team seven reborn from the ashes once again and be together again, that everything was finally over, they had achieved the success, exterminate most of their threats and now only came peacetime and to regain lost each time. She really believed that they could recover from this, for a moment she thought that now the nations were together that nothing bad could happen, that everything was finished after many sacrifices, that the nightmare had come to an end after a long and painful way, she really believed in their hopes. Only to be broken again in the most cruel way when she saw whom she thought would always be the love of her life turned to his radiant teammate with a look full of hate, she in an attempt that she knew it was probably futile, tried to stop after seeing Kakashi was about to try just to fail by exhaustion after using the Sharingan too much, but she tried anyway as a part of her still believed that there was something in his heart there was only hate and darkness, because after giving chakra to Obito, Sasuke was right there to hold her, so that's why she in a pathetic attempt is directed towards him and with tears all around her chicks make a last attempt to convince Sasuke not to leave and return with them, but ultimately Sasuke puts her under his Genjutsu with his new Rinnegan piercing her chest in the same leaving her out of combat. Within her unconsciousness she imagines herself facing him "You're a fucking shit! all your fault, I don't even know why I keep trying it was obvious you did not want any of us come near you, all that has caused pain, you take advantage of our vulnerability you're a jerk, you always ... you." Then she woke up and realized that was their mistake, it was obvious that he never wanted their company friendship or love, he had always made more than clear, but they have been fools not to listen at time and now it was too late to prevent something like that happen, allowed it became important to them, allowed him to take advantage of the vulnerability of all, creating a shield of their inability to kill. She was foolish to think she could heal him.

That battle was very colossal, though she knew something like that could happen, she called chakra to the area anticipating the attack, which lessened the impact and let her out for only a few moments before she was able to stand again. If at first she was a little shocked and hurt by Sasuke, because he tried once again to kill her and again he betrays her trust through her chest, that didn't compare to the apprehension that she felt when he set out to try to kill Naruto, and while the jutsu so carefully she had learned it had not been necessary in the war after using the three invocations, she was in an amazing need to use it now even if it cost her his life and hers, but she knew it wouldn't work as they continue to fight, since she could not be contacted Sasuke to seal him inside the demon, by not to mention the great destruction that was leaving behind, she knew that this wasn't within what she could handle at the moment they fought like gods with new powers and abilities, it is why in momentum she began to search in her bag of weapons parchment and worn by many applications to review each step without losing the smallest detail. In these circumstances anyone would think it was a really dumb decision that she had taken to perform the jutsu, but the functionality of this they were no longer her intentions anymore.

Realize that this was a summoning jutsu and not a technique with the name of a god like Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi, this was a real God, someone who was inherent in all wars that had happened, someone who doesn't cares about the age of a person to take them away, because no matter how old or young someone was to take it's life, someone who was inherent in time, someone that no matter what you did eventually come for you, someone who was stronger than anyone would be willing to be in all life, because no one was immune to the Shinigami, the god of death, but somehow has managed to become immortal, no one could avoid him. That's why in a desperate attempt not raise it to something that she wouldn't regret in the least.

Then in rapid succession of hand sings made this technique successfully, and before her was imposing straightened the Shinigami with outstretched arms and a knife in his mouth, the vision was to say the least shocking, she knew it would be an absurd idea and ridiculous but she had to try, right?

"Shinigami-sama" she tried not sure if he even responds. "I require your services in an unusual way," she hesitantly even though she had his full attention of the development said. "I need something that only you can give me, since it has gone through time and space through the years." she said doubtful, but determined. Although that didn't open his mouth or dropped the knife, she could hear voices that she assumed would be the souls in his stomach answering for him.

"An interesting mortal is we have here," he said causing the whole body of the young kunoichi stiffen mortified to hear the voices. "Must be the first time that someone thinks that can talk to me," he said derogatory "What a soul like you want from me if isn't lock another and her own in pro a sacrifice?"

"I need something, but I'm not sure you can give me," she said looking out the corner of her eye as the struggle between her two teammates unfolded.

"Surely there is little I can't do," said the grim with painful pride "human, tell me what you want"

"I need a trip back in time" she said bluntly, "and I need it now"

"You're silly if you think I can do that for you," said the Shinigami condescending.

"Could it be that you cannot?" Asked Sakura feeling as the last thread of hope was slipping out of her hand.

"Of course I can, I exist not limited by these deadly barriers, after all is the time which makes organism like you that makes you mortals all the way, but tell me why should I do?, you don't have souls to offer to me and you must know that is what I require in return for being called "Shinigami said with disdain at her with his imposing figure in front of her and unsympathetic attitude

"It is true that I don't have a lot to offer, but over the years my people have given you worship, and related stories tells that you say helped humans with certain tasks, you can control and guard the entrance of the worlds in a plane that could be called the Ethero" Sakura said in a gut from the legends, she didn't believe it was true but in her desperation she was willing to try anything.

"That's true, but it was always at a high cost" said the God without even hide his amusement at the desperation of the human before him.

Impressed by his words she decided to push her luck a little more "I swear give you offerings all the remaining days of my life with rice, flowers and ..." she was cut off by the Shinigami with a raucous laugh.

"These are offerings that are brought to a body, so that their souls will be transported to another level successfully, this will not be enough to convince me, girl." said the harsh spirit.

"I give you what you ask me just to stop this destruction," she said with new tears in her face.

"I admire your determination, but the price will not be cheap, I can see that your soul is pure, the removal of a soul through death is a process that stains all pure characteristic that a person could possessed, but if we do it when you're still living without having to use my knife, all your soul will be mine, that means that no matter if my belly is cut with one of the Uzumaki masks, since your soul will be part of mine, and it is the only way you can travel back in time, that means next to me, will be the permanent martyr who will transit time taking other lives for eternity "the demon said with amusement to see the expression of her young convener.

"It seems a fair price" hating the presence of hesitation in her voice. "No price is enough to save my precious ones" she said more to her to him.

"Even if you're not part of those appreciated by them?" he asked funny as he saw her tremble "But I must warn you that you will have to follow all my rules, no exceptions. After all, you're taking many lives that had to be mine in time that means there will be times where its scarcity takes me through unpleasant situations of hungry as I eat them "that made Sakura will quicken the pulse.

"What kind of rules?" She asked with a little fear.

"We'll see about the way don't worry about that right now" he said carefully watching each of her shares. "But as our souls are in the process of casting, you'll possess some of my features like traveling between dimensions and therefore time and space, but I warn you one thing, once on a date you can't go back, you can jump many times I deems appropriate as long as it is as a limit in this day, that's means that is if you are traveling three years past and then come to this day, you can't come back to the past and this will be your last visit to humanity "Sakura gulped, should fortunately wisely make decisions not only study was based on jutsus but history and processes.

"Agree" she said after a moment.

"While that means of course that you will never be part of the life of any of those who knew you, you've never been the best friend of the fox boy, never have been a part of the team seven, your sensei would never be the son of the Fang, Tsunade would never be your teacher, your parents would not be as part of your circle, Ino would not be your friend, you would not be a serious part of Konoha, would not be a ninja that nation either, you would not be part of the rookie nine or the Konoha eleven" he said in a spread around and noticing her face anguished added, "but of course would have advantages, never serious stabbed by Sasuke, three times never serious weak call, you wouldn't have known akatsuki and would not have been part of the war," he said cruelly, before which there was no response more than a sidelong glance at him. It attracting attention again urged "then we have a deal?" instigated still unanswered.

"You just made me waste my time" he said it more like a confirmation that as a comment. But he noticed the tears began to form at the corners of her green and beautiful eyes.

"I was just remembering this moment, so that if in the 'future' if I begin to doubt, this makes me keep going," she said, wiping traces of water that were about to fall down her cheeks. Refusing to let him saw her to cry again, she hated this part of her, she couldn't control it, and she hated so much to look as weak as she felt.

"Are you sure?" He asked skeptically, "I must remind you that once you take this step no turning back, in theory." he said "After all, conditions seem favorable for your group now, the war will end and ..."

"I have to do this, although the war is 'over', the cost is too high and I'm not willing to let everyone pay"

"Well then we have a deal," he said. "So where do we go first, or rather when?"


	2. know your enemy

• * **Chapter 2** : know your enemy.* •

"How far back in time we can go?" She asked contemplatively at him without thinking much yet.

"Death has existed since the beginning of the universe so we can go as far back as you want." said the great spectrum.

"But?" She asked when she noticed as his faltering voice changed at the end suspending his words in a light touch.

"But while more backward, greater effects in the future will be and if you make a mistake, it will be almost impossible to repair in the not so near future, which is why you should think very well to the time you want to go, always remembering that while going to a period you can't go further back than that, that is the most distant past time that you are allowed to go just once." He replied. "And I remember you, human, that this is the last day that you can access so this will be your last day, after this day there is nothing, on this day there will be nothing and before this day there was nothing, is that clear?" he said as if he was waiting for the tacit response from her for a few seconds, after a pause, he began his speech again "at this time your gap is cut only at the end, you decide the start of the main, cutting your limit time right now." He said at last a little intrigued by the decisions that the human would make and aware that the delivery of that great power for her would mean a great responsibility.

"I don't understand." she admitted, he seemed indignant at or soon rethought his point "I don't understand why before this day there will be nothing, nor after or right now," she said, measuring her words and the response obtained when he spoken.

"You're so silly girl, to change the past irrefutably change the future, every action has an equal and opposite reaction, that applies to this too, is why this day is your limit, so this is as far as you know for sure your time because you existed until this period, you don't know what will come next, but you know what happened and you know what happens right now, when you change the past only know that it happened and what happens will become your reality, in short you're giving up to the future and the present that you know, no more days after this, everything just will get you to this day, this may be your last visit." he said simply though Sakura hadn't it even very clear yet, but not wanting to ruin the opportunity to access to change the time for all's beneficially, she only remained silent and accepted the terms again.

"That's why I ask you again, when we go to first?" He said condescendingly.

"That depends on how much time skips I can do." she said defiantly hiding the question with an answer.

"Well, that just depends on you. I have patience to wait a lifetime to take someone with me forever and I truly can expect a reply from you, but I don't know if that would be beneficial for you, after all the consequences of war are increasing as time progresses" the specter said with the knife in his mouth and his many voices answering for him.

"I just need a few minutes." she said a little hasty, didn't want to make a hasty decision, but as long as she made mistake could skip, but if something changed while she was in a very remote time would be almost impossible to repair if then she gave a big jump to the future, all these contradictions were present in her head and she couldn't help but feel a great weight was loaded on her shoulders, responsibility practically gnawing her inside.

"it looks like my services are probably not necessary miss, you can bet that everything goes well in the end as the boy fox always says" the specter causally said.

"No, anyway! I know it's better if I avoid this pain, its pain, if I avoid that suffering, if I avoid the deaths, if I avoid anything that has to do with all the wars that have been fought at least within the lasts hundred years." She said decisively, she couldn't help but feel that the spectrum was pushing her, constantly testing her, it was as if he doesn't wanted her to save all, but then she realized that he didn't want her to do go to the past because she could prevent deaths, deaths that would be his food, and this war also had left many deaths so he would benefit for it, so with a new conviction contemplated all her alternatives. She could go to the time where Kaguya ate the fruit and prevent her to do it, but then the war in her time wouldn't have stopped and humans wouldn't be able to use chakra, maybe that was good, maybe that could avoid confrontations over the power, but then dismissed the idea because human had always been ambitious regardless of the power to accompany it, besides without chakra before were also fighting a war. She could go to the time when the sage of the six paths created the tailed beasts to end the war from those who wanted to use them for the destruction of other nations or to achieve their interests, thus saving the pain of many Jinchūriki from different hidden villages, but again dismissed the idea because she had learn that the creation of the nine tailed beasts had prevented the great beast saw revolted and loose causing the chaos, besides didn't know much regarding to that time and suddenly hated herself for not having paid more attention in ancient history, then thought in the time of the founding, maybe she could go where she knew a little more about the history and could change for the benefit of all, but still didn't know what had caused Madara to hate his best friend, his people and his world. Would she be willing to take the risk? Perhaps if she cut the root of the problem her future it wouldn't be as bad as it looked, and although she was not entirely sure, made a decision anyway.

"I want to go to the beginning of the Leaf Village, at the time of the founders." she said firmly.

"As you wish" replied the Shinigami absorbing everything around them. Everything suddenly darkened and something inside her jerked, it was like a general pull throughout all her body, a pain that extended from her head to her toes, a pain that tore a sigh that didn't reach to be a cry only by the sudden surprise of finding herself suffering it, but after a while the pain was subsiding and the darkness became lightness everywhere, she only felt as if her body float like a speck of dust drifting through the air, it was an almost dreamlike nice feeling that caused her to forget all the worries and problems that once had, she hadn't noticed when her pulse slowed and slowed, her breathing slowly and gradually was too low and soft. She was in absolute peace, a peace that went off when she felt very soft, thin and flimsy needles that just reach to cause her itching and a familiar feeling in heir supine. Awakening the numb senses slowly, she noticed the smell of herbs in spring, the smell of wet earth and the scent of grass, hear the birds singing, water running, the wind blowing, the trees swaying in the breeze, felt the cold in her face, the sun behind her closed eyelids as soft grass as the soft and flimsy needles that her fingers began fiddling with it unconsciously even part of the spell. Suddenly the incredible serenity once seized it suddenly disappeared when she finally opened her eyes and saw what her logical part said that shouldn't be there. Her village fully intact, full of glitz and glory, the war hadn't gone through that place and she thought it was a bad play of her subconscious, but then noticed that everything looked too real and even gave the idea that she had died but no, because that wasn't her village, that was Konohagakure, but not her Konohagakure. She had traveled to the past and recognized only by the absence of the proud monument that prevailed in her village, she noticed by the incipient size of the city and how the place felt, then she realized that there was no city at all, just amazing landscapes like home. Then suddenly she knew more safely when she heard a voice, or rather many voices speaking in her head.

 _"We are here human, use their time wisely."_

So many doubts assailed her suddenly, did it matter if she involved with the people of this time? How would she know when she should leave? What exactly was the situation in which she was at this time? Was she a person or a ghost? Could she see other people? Unwilling to risk, decided not to waste energy or chakra in a henge and only give a vague identity because was still present in her head what the Shinigami had told her: she couldn't be part of the life of any person that she had known after all as he had said she couldn't be a part of her beloved Konoha anymore, she would have to find out for herself the situation in which she found herself because apparently the spectrum didn't want to make the mission easier for her, not to mention her other questions, she just had to wait and see. Determined began to take her first step in an unknown land knowingly. She was about to do so in direction that was supposed to be the village when she heard noises coming from the river, masked her chakra and stood as close as possible without being seen, climbed a tree and looked down, her first impression was something disconcerting, there were two guys on either side of the river throwing rocks and talking, she didn't pay attention to their dialogue, but her body language, years of battles revealed that a person could learn more than one enemy at because its body language than listening to what he had to say, attitudes said it all, and although the guys below weren't her avowed enemies had to always take precautions. They seemed like friends or close acquaintances, something like a neighbor, perhaps rivals, but then her remarks were interrupted by the presence of a body of a ninja from a clan that she had never seen before, was something like short anoint distraction because then the subjects who were on either side of the river went their separate ways, not being determined which follow, she just set out to examine the body. She descended slowly making sure there was no one around and slowly approached to the young shinobi body, with horror she saw that there must have been around his thirteen years, the cause of death was a stab wound that would probably have been cleared by the constant hustle on the river, then suddenly found out, didn't yet exist Konoha, she was at the time of the war between clans and the boys were probably Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha.

She wasn't sure what should be her next step, but then decided to wait there until the two young men return to appear. She knew from her superficial knowledge that their war was particularly cruel because it involved children and many betrayals, was a period of utter distrust and discontent.

Perhaps two or three days had passed when she suddenly heard the rocks again, but this time not heard the boys talking. Moreover, they only threw a rock and went their separate ways, when she was sure no one could hear or see her, she approached the rock that was forgotten by Hashirama and obviously contained a message on it, so she found herself reading it, it was a warning, they were planning to assassinate him, judging by the unequivocal message from his body language she could swear that the rock of Madara also had a warning, but it was no longer possible to know for sure because the ninja of the Uchiha clan had thrown a rock into the river once received the message. She was very determined to see if she could stop Madara at this time to avoid future problems, so this time didn't remain in the clear one and set up to follow the future heir to the clan Uchiha as quietly as she could.

She arrived to a compound and then went to meet the familiarity of all its members, in her life had known the existence of four Uchiha and thought maybe it was a coincidence their uncanny resemblance, but looking more closely noticed that there was always been a feature of the clan the presence of black hair and eyes with the same color. Once she had enough of them, she went in search of her primary objective and found him training in a makeshift camp, it was obvious that they were in constant motion due to the war that raged at that time, the subject with which Madara trained had a strong resemblance to him, even greater than he shared with other members of the clan, would not put their hands in the fire for what she was thinking but then it wasn't necessary because they had confirmed to her.

"You're doing good brother, but you still take much to beat" he said in a playful tone that she never thought could come from the cause of all her misfortune.

"Someday I'll be better than you," said the guy in response.

"Prove it." Madara said hitting him again and then had begun training again.

❀. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸.❀

Sakura had been tracking Madara, still couldn't believe the kind of relationship he had with his younger brother, of course she didn't remember that he had a brother, she wasn't even sure if the ninja academy would teach them a lot of founders, less about Madara, who was regarded as a traitor, in which case only focused on highlighting the negative point over the positive, not with Hashirama and Tobirama, so she was frankly puzzled, but then she saw that his little brother went to meet an older guy, who she was sure it was their father, they shared glances and left the place. The kunoichi now debating whether to follow or stay with Madara, then remembered her goal and decided to stay with Madara, she was still crouched among the trees when suddenly Madara left the residence also following the trail of his brother and father at full speed. It had not spent much time, but definitely had spent considerable time since they had left the place, as silent as her own shadow she followed him to the river one more time, where a battle between Tobirama and his father against brother and father raged Madara. His younger brother was blocking an attack of Tobirama when suddenly the father of Hashirama plans to lead an attack on him less unprotected Uchiha undoubtedly part of a strategy that could even be unknown to Tobirama, but when she thought he was lost, Madara appeared and blocked the attack awakening the Sharingan, Hashirama also appeared blocking an attack directed to his own younger brother by Madara's father, she thought would be the future first hokage. Despite the great impact that caused the fight didn't go unnoticed for her the fact that Madara declared a permanent state of war against the Senju and the Uchiha clan, because they weren't people to be trusted, Hashirama with great regret had agreed with him and so both then became mortal enemies.

She was no less bewildered; she had come to this part of the time without asking and now did not know what should be your next step to continue to improve the future. She said that she want to go to the foundation of the hidden leaf village and this place was far to be a village.

 _"You didn't specify when or where"_ said the voice in her head almost mocking.

"Could you please take me to an event that can change the facts?" She asked without thinking in a particular situation wishing he could attend to her demand.

 _"My pleasure"_ he said accommodating.

This time, again was surrounded by darkness, but no feeling manifested itself and the lightness never came, not even the blow or pain, much less peace, it was just like turning off and then turning on the light in a room, Now she was in a place full different, but in a similar situation again there was a fight, but now the opponents had aged, had spent time since that time on the river, and like a prophetic fact she turned her head at the exact moment when Tobirama wounded seriously Madara's brother, who, being overtaken by the situation was retreating with his brother in tow. Then she found herself again following one of the founders of the town until they reached another enclosure absolutely different to the previous, much more organized and uniformed, she noticed before both brothers fought with the Mangekyou Sharingan before the end of the fight but that came to be an insignificant detail because of the consequences, because she could only think with her medic mode.

 _"What will you do? Do you save him or you're going to let him die?"_ asked the voice in her head. She knew she had asked for this situation but wanted nothing more than to get out of it. Perhaps that was the reason why Madara's brother wasn't as famous or recognized. But then she saw that Madara had a special treatment for his brother, maybe that was what had led him to give missteps, maybe that was what tormented him and aroused in him the desire of a fictitious and illusory world, she wanted to avoid that at all costs so what she felt would be the last minute decided to act and not stick to any low detail of hiding in the trees and opened the space where it had entered Madara with his brother, who now lay wounded in a sort of bed more like a futon with an expression of pain written all over his face.

"Who are you?" asked a deep voice overshadowed by the flashing red eyes spinning with a complicated pattern in them.

"the help" Sakura said, not knowing what else to do, attack him would be a stupid decision because he would lose confidence about her even more than now, besides the confidence had not even won, and give up was out of question because she would lose her goal, so she only said what she thought would be less invasive.

"No one has asked for help." said proudly the current heir of the Uchiha clan.

"It is not my intention to harm you or your brother Uchiha-sama, please let me do something for him, I'm a medic" she said trying to convince him, seeing that her actions didn't give many results

"Why should I believe you? How do I know that you are not a spy of the Senju clan?"

"I'll Let you see every move that I could try" she tried to negotiate with the destroyer of her world.

"I'm not allowing you" he said stubborn.

"Do you deny the possibility of saving him?" She asked looking for another approach.

"I do not want to risk" he said, looking defiant and threateningly

She was silent a time without knowing what to do or how to ask, their times were definitely very different and all I could think of, was a pathetic plea "please" she muttered.

"Why is it so important to you?"

"I can't stand to see suffer the people I love." she said, admitting something she didn't want to do since she undertook this mission, that had been her starting point

"What is Izuna for you?" He asked now taking aggressive and defensive. Great she chided herself for saying something stupid like that, now Madara could never trust her.

"Please, you can even search with your Sharingan within me to know that my intentions are good," she said in a last attempt to approach him. "If something goes wrong you can kill me." She said calmly but a little hesitant.

" _YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT"_ interrupted the angry voices in her head.

"Do it, but if you hurt him, you'll be dead before you can feel it." said the imposing subject. She was impressed, it may not show it but he was definitely desperate to help his younger brother, after all even if he seeks with his Sharingan into her subconscious was a risk she was willing to take, knowing that if he did, he could know everything about her mission and possible future.

"Thank you Uchiha-sama" she said submissively as she turned and looked for the wounded who was in a slow agony. she approached slowly even with the guard up if Madara could do something, then thought about how easy it would be kill him now that he had not the force that once possessed in her own time, could avoid many things, but knew that a great change would take major problems in the future, she wouldn't know how to handle but wasn't this also a big change? Yes, it was, but she decided to risk, that's why she filled her hands with pure chakra that turned soft green and started them at a safe distance from the body of Izuna to estimate the damage from the wound. She was about to rest her hands on his fragile body when Madara suddenly appeared behind her with a kunai threatening her neck.

"What are you playing woman?" He asked angrily.

"Is medic, does nothing but diagnose the problem." she said, lifting her head not to touch the blade.

"I had never seen it, what clan you come from and what you want?" he said brushing his blade off her neck to put his hand on it, now lay her on the ground hard not to let her go as he tried to strangle her, but a voice spoke in front of him as if he were on another plane.

"Your genjutsu will not work with me Uchiha-sama" said Sakura from the other side of the room, not even approached to Izuna. "I only ask you to let me heal him" she said with all sincerity.

"I don't trust you." he said aggressively and frustrated knowing that his tricks wouldn't work with her, less in his condition. After the battle with the Senju clan had lost enough chakra and if he had a fight with her would be possibly a stupid decision considering he didn't know what she could do; besides his brother was dying and she seemed to have ninja training, even though no it was a very common behavior among women.

"I do not ask you to do it, is your decision if you trust me or not" she said, "just let me help you." she pleaded. She had not really thought about it, but even though she struggled to cover, she saw him suffer and was something she could not stand even though she knew him as a bad person in the future she knew, and was about to kill many good men and women, leave dead or orphaned children and try to impose an involuntary and non-existent peace because after all the illusion that he wanted to impose on all was nothing more than an attempt to become strong himself and she knew it for sure.

"Why?" He asked without understanding what was she really wanted, nobody did such things without seeking something in return and was convinced that she was no exception.

"Because it is important for me." she said, holding back a sigh.

"I don't know you." he said

"I'm Sakura" she said without thinking to solve it quickly.

"I know your name but you are still a stranger to me." He argued again.

"But I know you Madara" she said with a drop of hatred that was overshadowed by her good intentions, she wanted to help him so badly that the part of her head that told her to eliminated him was almost removed, although she struggled to refuse to see that way, wanted to help him wholeheartedly forgetting the fact that if he continued to live would be a threat to everyone she loved. "And that is enough for me." she continued.

"There must be something you want in change." he said expressing his thoughts.

"Just your permission," she said. He looked, it was obvious that she was strong, had detected the genjutsu perhaps since the beginning and had manipulated him in his own illusion showing the technique intended to use in his brother, that girl wasn't something to take lightly, she could had contact somehow with a Uchiha Clan member. Didn't plan to risk his wounded brother, she could be able to kill him because he was not yet fully recovered from the previous encounter with the Senju clan, his brother was out of the question, the worst that could happen of course was that Izuna dies and that would happen anyway if something wasn't done soon.

"Do it" said resignedly, until now admit he had known when he was at a disadvantage; he had done before when he was overcome by the force of Hashirama, although it was not willing to that happen again.

She opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to regret last minute, so she just made her way to where the younger of the Uchiha brothers was and stood at his side carrying her hands with green chakra, now she didn't hesitate as she had done in the genjutsu and only put her hands on Izuna, immediately noticed that many parts of the body were broken, his blood was low dangerous levels, had broken bones and worst of all, it seemed to be conscious even though he kept his eyes closed, he was going through the worst pain possible prove not to worry his brother. She knew that she couldn't work with that, he was already enduring a lot of pain and repair the bones in his side could bruise the organs and in turn if she worked first in the organs, she couldn't because he didn't have enough blood to make these work once repaired, it was more logical to take charge of his blood, but because of his injuries would leak faster than what would be useful. His life hung by a thread and depended on her to bring him back; she got up from her position and turned.

"I thought you would cure him." said Madara who had not left the room, not to let his brother with a stranger woman.

"And I will, but he need to be anesthetized or may die just by overload pain." She said coldly undeterred by the ninja.

"So you're going." He said looking at her actions knowing that he couldn't trust her.

"I have to get some herbs to make something to increase his blood and besides to make a competent anesthetic." She said responding to his concerns.

"He is weak not have time to wait for that." Madara said choleric suddenly clinging to her abilities as his only hope.

"Then I suggest you to come with me to look for, if we do it together would take less than half time." She said in disbelief after she had offered to who was her greatest enemy probably accompany her to find herbs, sounded a bit ridiculous if she thought about it and she thought a lot. However he didn't move from its place.

"I can't leave him alone." He admitted.

"Then go find someone who can help me." she asked. Madara was struggling at this point, he knew that with the wound that Tobirama had done to his brother could do little to save him and here was someone willing to help now needed his help because every second could make a difference.

"I'll go with you." He said after a moment to contemplate the situation. Sakura nodded and went to Izuna one last time before leaving, she putted her hands with medical chakra once again and set her fingers on his head knocking him unconscious and giving it a chance to the body to relax.

"Unconscious by now, his pain will be reduced and can withstand longer." Sakura explained before Madara could question it. She left the room with Madara following her closely, he was tired of the fight that had taken place until recently, but would do what he could to save his brother. Sakura noticed that and couldn't believe this was the same man who had gone mad with power and had contaminated the mind of a ninja urging him to pursue their own goals. Still she could not help but see similarities between the case of Itachi and Sasuke with Madara and Izuna

Soon they found in the forest and Sakura began looking in the wetter areas for a specific type of herb, once she was in front of the specimen she took it and walked to Madara, the herb was scarce and occurred in isolated places, say that didn't grow in groups was a euphemism, were scattered in the forest appearing behind other species, she recalled that in her early days as an apprentice of Tsunade, had cost her much to differentiate between one and another species, not to mention that had hindered him much locate the fifty samples that her shishou had asked.

"Uchiha-sama, I need to activate your Sharingan to memorize this plant." She said once she was in front of him, without wasting time Madara did what she asked suddenly curious to know when was the time that he had turned off his Sharingan, because he had always on. "I need you to find as many of these as you possibly can because they will be required to perform in soothing and replenishing blood, are very similar to a poisonous plant so I need to pay attention to every detail." She continued when she saw him inspect the plant with black tomoes carefully with his red eyes rolling.

Madara stopped once finished with his task and asked something that was nagging him since he left Izuna "why not anesthetize with the technique that you used before?"

"Because although effective, was induced to his system artificially causing his chakra to focus on that area of the brain to numb the rest of his body, however, the sedative allows the entire body including the brain relax and they can recover more quickly." she replied politely reminding her how much she loved the decision that had made once to take this path.

"Hn." He just mumbled, causing Sakura sighed internally, apparently was an Uchiha thing after all.

Sakura went to other parts of the forest to collect other herbs needed, were enough, but they were much easier to find and besides she needed some time alone because even not used to the presence of Madara near to her. She was in the process of finding a particularly beautiful herb that she liked most, one that used to be around water bodies. She picked up the herb by pulling gently from the base to start the roots that was what really took advantage of it, the plant had a small purple flower that couldn't help reminding Ino and their time together at the academy in their Kunoichi classes when all used to be peace and fun, hunky-dory. To think about it left a sense of nostalgia washed over her and wanted more walking back, but she couldn't be so selfish, she told to herself, she had just started and although she didn't know how long she had been in this situation, she knew it was very short and she could not afford to hesitate when all her loved ones depended on her to improve their destinies so she forced herself to keep her emotions and move on with the task.

She came to a river, the river where She had seen at a younger Madara and Hashirama than they were now throwing rocks at the other side of the river limit, she was thinking about it when her attention was attracted by a strange shadow on the river, she approached examining whether it was a threat or not, but only turned out to be a girl, a girl who wasn't alive, Sakura saw with horror that even though the body of the little girl was swollen, had not died by drowning, but by a mortal wound in the jugular, it was obvious that the girl had no ninja training, she knew it was at this particular time the shinobi life is not very popular in women and less in infants suddenly her decision to become a ninja was reinforced , although at first had done because a whim, she realized lately that it was to avoid things like that happen, especially innocent people like that girl, who no doubt was a victim by wars among different clans. She found it a little amazing given she came from a village formed and built by the union of many clans, and what became later; in many villages together fighting for an ideal that ironically get to by the man she was trying to help at this time to avoid that happen in 'her' time.

The girl in the water reminded the first patient she lost in the hospital, that was a ghost who had followed her for a long time and which at the time had made her question whether it was her ninja road tracking as a medic nin, but now she knew and even though wished she could have saved her life would do something for her. She approached to her body and pulled her from the cold water, she couldn't have more than six or seven years, her black hair had a few traces of blood, her skin was pale and her gaze was lost and set. Sakura brought her to her body and closed her eyes with her hand in a delicate gesture, looked down to see her more closely, was obvious to her that she hadn't recently died, but she felt she should have done something, as she looked her she noticed that her hands held tightly a small bag which was now stained with blood. She opened her stiff hands and carefully pulled the bag between them, asking for her permission though she knew she couldn't hear opened the bag and realized that there were seeds. Feeling a moral commitment to her, she puts the bag in her bag of weapons vowing plant those seeds for her later. A noise took her out of her thoughts and standing on guard studied her surroundings, but relaxed to discover it was just Madara who was watching, respectfully she raised the head of the girl that now lay in her lap and let it gently on the grass promising herself she would return later to bury her with dignity.

❀. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸.❀

Madara said nothing for a while heading back where Izuna was doing then knowing a few minutes that he had gathered the species.

Sakura got to work immediately when they came to the residence again, she asked Madara two different bowls to make the blood supplement and the sedative she had brought and Sakura was making both drugs with full diligence putting aside the meeting was over to have a girl who had never met, but nevertheless did so many emotions to flourish.

Indeed Madara realized how necessary was the herb that she asked him to find since all he could find was used in both bowls and other species that were different in proportion and quantity, once they were ready to be used, Sakura stood to Izuna's side and put her chakra charged hands on his head pulling him back out of the induced coma that she had caused him, but of course she wasn't going to tell Madara because he wouldn't let her do anything else to the younger Uchiha. She was suddenly very grateful that she had a parchment kept unused from the war where all medical supplies were, she carefully removed and there were needles, bandages, syringes, gloves and that kind of thing. She took latex gloves and put them to squeeze the juice was made from herbs. Once this was done she putted in the plunger of the syringe with the needle and then putted the dose of anesthetic, she repeated the process with another syringe with the blood increaser this time and returned to save all things once again.

Once both syringes available proceeded to inject the dose of sedative in the Izuna's left arm, causing his body to return to relax and regain strength on his own while she worked. She quickly put her hands on his chest and began to induce chakra in his heart to prepare the organ for strenuous pumping would perform when the concoction that had the properties of a pill blood started acting, she will then prepare the second syringe and put it directly into the bloodstream of the aorta artery that gives rise to all the arteries of the circulatory system and delivers oxygenated blood through its branches to feed the tissues and organs of the body except the lungs. So once she have done that quickly checked if there was anything wrong with his lungs and realized that they were one of the few organs without damage, dismissing it as a problem began working on his battered body patiently and quickly so that blood doesn't seeped in vain now that it was producing more. The sedative was taking effect because the body wasn't rejecting Izuna therapy due to pain.

Madara was watching carefully to the girl who was now working tirelessly on his brother, had long been doing things that he didn't quite understand, just listening not very pleasant sounds, but did not complain because the Izuna's color was going slowly back to his body. Sakura was now in the nearly final part of his healing repairing bones after cauterized cleavages that had in some organs and some muscle groups to reach other to organs repaired his chakra network and bloodstream to circulate blood greater fluidity and finally closed the large open wound thus concluding her work. Unfortunately now Izuna had a scar that couldn't be repaired because she didn't have enough chakra to form new epidermal cells.

Sakura got up and motioned to Madara who was still looking impressed by the ability of the strange pink-haired girl. He approached without wasting time and when he came closer he saw that his brother now looked as if he had never been injured and he was just asleep in peaceful sleep.

"It's all done." Sakura said with a genuine smile "thanks for letting me heal him." She said with a slight nod.

"hn." He only said but did not understand why she was who was thanking him, he watched as she got up and prepared to go out and watched her until she was no longer within his view.

He stared incredulously at his brother a moment until the magic of the moment died due to questions flooded his mind and had missed to put other priorities, Who was she? What she did know? What was Izuna to her? How could had appeared at the right time? Why she had bothered to take a body of water and mourn over it if she didn't know the girl? What was that she had used to save the life of his brother? Would he see her again? Determined to answer his questions, left the room willing to find her, he didn't have to search long time since soon after having walked, found her lying on the floor, feeling indebted to the medicine woman, approached and noticed to his relief that she was still breathing, he thought she had been attacked for a moment, but seeing a closer noticed that she was breathing, she just had vanished by the depletion of chakra. He took her from the floor and carried her back noticing that she still wet by her encounter with the girl in the river.

"I have to go ..." she said weakly.

"Where?" Asked him more as a courtesy because he really didn't care, he was determined to make her replenished before letting her go.

"I ... I promised." She barely managed to say.

"Who?" He asked with genuine interest now.

"Her ... the girl ... river." she said before closing her eyes.

❀. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸.❀

A/N: about the Shinigami god of the dead in Japan, rice rituals and offerings, besides his ability to travel through dimensions were taken from the mythology of the same country, find more if you are curious ;)


	3. seeds and promises

❀ **Chapter 3:** **Seeds and promises.** ❀

Sakura slowly awoke with a faint sound and smell of sandalwood remained in place, feeling a little strange and alien, tried to get up finding that her muscles were stiff and her internal system was working for overhaul, then she knew it, her chakra was exhausted and now she was awake in a place she didn't recognize at all. She studied the place, but there was nothing that was particular or stand out besides the Uchiha symbol hanging on one of the walls, the room was spacious and elegant, but she guessed it had to do with the historical time and clan, she always knew that the Uchiha clan was powerful and not only in the sense of their dōjutsu. She stayed quiet a while not knowing what else to do, but then she remembered, she had to go see the girl in the river, she had promised to her, had to give her a proper burial. Carefully stand up, despite her muscles protested. Unable to bear it sent a wave of chakra to her system to improve the situation even though it was so recover completely more slowly, since she used her few reserves to accelerate a process that she couldn't hurry. Anyway she did it successfully and made her way out of the place, maybe that wasn't Konoha yet, but was where her Konoha was and she knew her land as well as herself, or the human body. She came to the door and opened it only to find herself in a bigger place than the previous, apparently was in a house and not in a place closed like a support base as before when she healed Izuna. She looked confused to everywhere, knew she was in Uchiha territory, but didn't know exactly whose this house it was, her doubts were cleared when Madara came out of another room and found her.

"Uchiha-sama." Sakura said with surprise, she knew he was the last person she had seen before passing out from exhaustion, but she didn't think Madara was behind all that, that is, did not think he would care for her.

"Sakura." He said in recognition.

"Where are we?" She asked still a little disoriented.

"My house." He said logically, but without let unnoticed the gaze that Sakura gave him, he couldn't identify the emotions that went through her face, perhaps surprise, fear, disbelief, shock perhaps, but he tried to explain himself "I know it was invasive, but had no idea who you were or where you came, you were unconscious so I brought you to the safest place I know to you to recover." She was silent for a moment as assimilating everything and then her face returned to be peaceful and quiet.

"Thank you Uchiha-sama." She said even a little surprised and making a little bow, once stood in an upright position, she made her way to the front door hoping to find the exit.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a more severe tone that he would have liked.

"I have things to do yet, I made a promise, thanks for everything again Uchiha-sama." She said without losing the tone of respect for him, didn't like being so familiar with him anyway.

"You have not recovered yet." He pointed out.

"I know, but I have to keep my promise, I will not turn back because ..." she realized while talking that she was using the speech was long time the Naruto's nindo. She was silent a moment, then returned to her departure, but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"There is a war out there, you're weak." Madara said with authority, she just stared at him silently studying her chances of winning in a fight if it was necessary "I'll go with you." He continued she looked puzzled, in her life she had hoped that he offered to accompany her so that nothing will happen and were safe. Noticing the look in her eyes he continued "as a thank you for saving Izuna." He said.

"Fine." She said lamely still not believing what had just happened.

They left the Madara's house together. Sakura noticed that effectively mapping the place indicated that they were actually in the territories of the Uchiha clan she knew, but these were much wider than in her time, most glorious and impressive. She studied the place as they went and approached the forest where they gathered herbs just days ago to locate the river. Sakura now only had the mind busy thinking about the child, so they followed the trail of herbs with violet flowers and found the river, but there was not the girl, she was gone, there was nothing left of it and no evidence that she had been there. The kunoichi of jade eyes was desolate now, only impotence wanted to mourn but she suppressed the feeling because she didn't want to seem weak, hated it, but it was as if her body couldn't help it, it was like a way to redeem itself. Madara realized this and watch from afar giving privacy to her until she dropped on the floor softly into a sitting position and looking down where it was supposed that the girl had been. Then ninja came gently and slowly as if asking permission for intrusion.

Madara was silent waiting for her to recover from the blow; he couldn't do much more than give his face support.

"I promised to her, is my fault and I couldn't accomplish her, she deserved it and I ... if it wasn't for me and my chakra she could..." she started blaming herself until Madara interrupted.

"You didn't kill her." He said coldly, "is not your fault, you are projecting other things in this situation." He said almost as if he could read her, she just went silent as her damn and cursed tears began to fall down her cheeks, the event seemed had affected her more than it had affected to a normal person, as if it were a painful memory and yes it was, she remembered the innocent lives lost each day the war spread, lost her first patient, hope destroyed, herself and how she felt, overwhelmed by her human limitations. She simply couldn't accept that no matter what she does because she can't save them all

"I'm not ..." she began to lie, but Madara stopped her.

"Maybe you're being negative about it." He told her to calm her down and avoid further blame for something that obviously wasn't her fault "it is likely that people of her clan came to collect the body and bury within its territory, happen very often. "

"Do you really think so?" She asked, ignoring the fact that she was seeking solace in the person who had tried to murder at first.

"Yes, a lot could have happened in three days." He replied. She seemed to calm taking that as a good sign until stopped with a worried look on her face.

"Three days?" She asked a little stunned.

"It was the time you were asleep." He said. She stared at her hands as if she had done something, usually the period of unconsciousness was very difficult but about hours or a day at least, the rest was rest, but she had been unconscious for three days.

"How is Izuna-sama?" She said leaving her initial stupor. He stared at her perplexed unable to understand, he also knew that a deficiency of chakra cured with hours of rest and was a little worried that she hadn't awakened during that time, he assumed that she as a doctor might know the cause, but apparently she was more concerned about the state of his younger brother than herself at the time, but why?

"He is doing well but he has not woken up yet." He answered finally.

"That's good, his body still has to take a breather to replenish cell groups on his own, besides the flow of blood in his circulatory system, don't worry if he has expressed fever is a normal response of the immune system." she said while she kept staring at the ground where the girl's body should be

"Hn." He merely expressed.

"I'll see him again sometime to accelerate the process, you can return if you like Uchiha-sama, I'll stay here a moment longer, there's something I need to do after all." She said still sitting on the place where supposedly the girl was three days ago.

"No." He said.

"Excuse me Uchiha-sama?" She asked trying to be polite.

"I will not leave you here, as I said before there is a war going on and you're still not recovered completely, I can wait." He said as an order.

"Well." She said reluctantly but trying to be friendly and courteous. She carefully opened her bag of weapons which had saved the seeds that were with the girl and left the bag on the floor, moved from her seated position to a kneeling to work better, she hurried and putted her hands on the ground to dig a hole in it, when she thought it was deep enough to allow proper growth of the mysterious species, she opened the bag with seeds and turned it in her hand so that then, descend through the hole depositing the seeds in the bottom of this. She began to fill the space with earth and then with a little help from her hands putted some water on the ground to moisten. The place seemed suitable for the species to develop, it was in a place with the presence of sunlight and near a river that could be used as support of water intake when developed roots, yet she promised to ensure the seeds until these have an outbreak.

As Madara promised, he was standing there waiting for her, It seems a lie to her every time she thought so, even had the ridiculous urge to pinch herself to see if she was in a dream or not. They walked together until they stopped at the home of ninja, the interaction was a bit awkward because of the time and manner that were kept at the time, but they managed successfully.

"Where is Izuna-sama?" She asked respectfully.

"Here" He leads her by large place until he stopped "you don't have enough chakra and your energy decreases as you don't attend the problem, you shouldn't even able to walk." He said facing her, in other words he worried for her health.

"I have it covered." She says as she took a pill from her weapons bag thankful that hasn't been used, she swallowed unceremoniously feeling her chakra back to her, pity her energy recovery wasn't resolved with it.

"Hn." He leads again resigned, she has tricks that he doesn't know, but he let it go for the sake of his younger brother. The room was dark and Sakura could see the body of Izuna resting with mild and shallow breaths. She approaches to him asking permission to Madara with a look, he pleases nodding once. The kunoichi with floral hair approached to Izuna and extended her hands towards him, put chakra into her palms and fingers and began to help the body repair internal damage faster, cells were regenerated successfully, the organs were covered with new layers of these, the blood seemed to flow smoothly, the heart pumping properly, his bones were no longer splintered and the chakra network was in perfect condition, in short wake at any time because it was no longer necessary to replace more on his internal system, at least not by internal roads.

"My work here is done, thank you for trusting me Uchiha-sama." She said getting ready to go out and take a cold bath in the river, her clothes were in poor condition since the war and while it is true that while she was spying on the situation in the river between Madara and Hashirama, then take baths, she was missing the feel of water on her skin, somehow felt that wiped more than just surface dirt.

"Why did you?" Madara asked suddenly.

"Do what?" She asked confused.

"Save him." He said, not believe it was necessary to explain more.

"I do not think that wars are the solution to find peace." She simply said, it was too vague, but some vague answer "I believe that together we can be better, we are all more alike than we think." She added, trying to be explained, after all, her experience had shown countless times within a very short time, as when nations together to fight together, or when some members of akatsuki fought for the united nations, or when Obito decided to fight with them against Madara or when the team seven met for brief moments to fight against the great threat, showing that the union is stronger than any hatred.

"When I asked you the first time you said you couldn't stand to see people that you love to suffer." He said trying to remove a question that was tormenting some time "what is Izuna for you?" He finally asked.

"An opportunity." She said frankly. Not answer the real question of Madara; he wanted to know what relationship she had with his younger brother.

"Explain." He demanded.

"I want you to see that everything isn't the hate Madara, I want you to realize that ties make us stronger, I see the love in your eyes when you look at your brother that's stronger than any curse of hatred." She said letting out the information that had given to her by Sasuke some time ago, feeling as if she really would be directed to Sasuke instead of Madara.

"What do you know about the curse?" Asked warily wary once again of the woman standing in front of him, she seemed to know much more than it appeared, seemed to be much stronger than fragile she looked, she looked much more human than anyone that he had known, it seemed that she respected and valued the lives of others more than her own and that intrigued him.

"It was what destroyed my people." She said sincerely, "the curse struck our history for years without decimating even once until it was too late to stop the destruction that was caused." She said giving free rein to her story; after all he did not know who she was or where she came.

"Where do you come from? What kind of relation has the Uchiha clan with you?" He asked in a fit of insolence.

"A place that no longer exists, or existed, or will exist." She said sadly to know it was true avoiding the second question.

"What ..."

"Welcome back Izuna-sama." He was interrupted by Sakura noting that Izuna's chakra changed to a more dynamic state.

"Madara?" the newly awakened Uchiha asked.

"Izuna." the aforementioned said in recognition.

"Why do I still alive?" he asked to look around as a way to prove it was true what he said.

"If you don't mind I can answer that Izuna-sama." Sakura said politely seeing it as a way out of awkward situation "you suffered a great wound that was healed satisfactorily, although you can manifest fever or dizziness during the week, that's because your immune system is recomposing, unfortunately that couldn't be healed, will have to repair itself because if I do that we'll leave unable to repair on future occasions and could never fulfill its functions normally." She explained.

"You saved me?" He asked incredulously, he had never seen her within the clan territories and certainly no clan ever lent support to others.

"She did." Madara confirmed forgotten their earlier conversation.

"Are you alright?" asked the younger Uchiha with curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes, why?" She asked without understanding.

"Your clothes are torn and there are bloodstains on it." He answered as if it was quite evident that fact even if the truth be told, Sakura hadn't noticed until now, she had washed her clothes as she could barely in the river occasionally but that apparently hadn't taken the many bloodstains that had her uniform which incidentally was pretty torn and battered, her Jōnin vest had been removed during the war and part of her blue shirt, part also in uniform, had been detached specifically in her right arm.

"I guess I haven't had time to think about it after the battle." She said without giving much importance.

"Battle?" the younger brother asked.

"Yes, I have not had much time to worry about that, my priorities are now trying to settle somewhere for a while cause I need to finish to doing some things around here before embarking on my way." She answered, was partly, true.

"Where do you come from?" He asked then not too sure if it was a question he should do now, it didn't feel quite right to see her clothes he could intuit that her battle has been devastating and perhaps with many casualties.

"That place no longer exists now Izuna-sama." She answered honestly.

"Where have you been lately if your village was destroyed?" He asked curiously, wasn't expected that a woman would survive so long in hostile territory.

"I'm a ninja Izuna-sama; I can handle things like that." She said feeling like her energies threatened to leave her and cursing that moment of weakness.

"Please excuse my brother, he's not very polite, in fact rather hostile." apologized Izuna politely and delicate. "Apparently he has not treated you as you deserve, please stay with us until you replenish energy."

"I'm glad you are well Izuna-sama, but I'm afraid I can't do that." She said with an equal inclination polite preparing to leave, after all, had already broken her internal code to help Madara and spend more time around him and his brother, that made her feel strange, she knew he still had not done anything, but didn't feel entirely comfortable with the situation. Izuna apparently seeing his savior left without asking anything in return he stopped her.

"Let me give you something to repay you." He said in gratitude.

"Thanks are enough." She said with a smile.

"I insist, at least let me do something for you, please." He tried to persuade her.

"I promise I'll think of something." She sighed; an Uchiha was apparently quite stubborn.

"As you do it, at least stay within the territories of the clan." Izuna said, thinking she meant that she couldn't stay long in the place due to social norms. "I don't accept no per answer." He was worried about her well-being, this woman had saved his life and out there was a violent and full of deaths earth, he knew of the existence of kunoichis in the world, but all or the great most were not so strong to survive in her conditions.

"I guess I can't refuse then." She said a little resignedly, on the one hand did not like this, but on the other hand could learn more about the situation and what was prompting Madara to change so drastically towards a path of vengeance although she didn't want to face Madara and his questions

"Come with me." Madara said heading to the door. She followed him without protest as they made their way to the territories of the clan, indeed the terrain was much larger than she remembered, the houses and villagers seemed in all its glory, the paper fans that defined the clan were expressed everywhere as their characteristics with dark hair and eyes, she felt like an alien being there because of her unusual hair and green eyes.

❀. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸.❀

Madara led her down the road to one of the neighboring houses to his own house; it was smaller in comparison, but no less elegant. The architecture was traditional and very rich; she was admiring the place when woman appeared in front of her.

"Sakura, she is Uchiha Murasaki, Murasaki she is Sakura." he presented.

"Hello Sakura, nice to meet you." She said gently. Madara went after that feeling that his work was done there, indeed had left her with Murasaki because even didn't trust Sakura entirely and not risk leaving her alone in the Uchiha territories, besides he still wasn't sure that her history was true, although it was possible that she was an enemy clan.

"I say the same thing Murasaki-san." the kunoichi of the future answered.

"Come on in." She said inviting her to enter. Sakura stared long and hard time, it was an awkward and uncomfortable moment, noticing her behavior Murasaki calmed her down.

"I see Madara-sama hasn't told you about me." She told her apologetically. "I'll stay with you until you estimate convenient, he told me that you're an excellent medic and you're having some problems lately." She added, as he spoke Sakura studied her features, although the hair of all Uchihas she had seen so far was dark, hers was particularly black, almost violet hues, perhaps it was because her name. Her eyes were dark as night and snow-white skin, was a very beautiful woman and Sakura was certain that was older than she at least eight years, had that mature air about her that made her seem wiser just to the experience.

"I guess I'm in your care then." She said, unable to resist the idea of taking a hot bath after all this time. With a gesture Murasaki invited her again.

Home of Murasaki looked smaller on the outside but definitely cozier, then Sakura recalled that Izuna was fighting with another man before he was hurt in the past, before her last skip, she desperately wanted to know what had happened to the older ninja, but she assumed that it was not appropriate to ask the question now.

Murasaki led her to a modest but tidy room where Sakura was established soon after, she offered to prepare the bathroom, thing that Sakura gladly accepted. She took her time in the bathroom, a long time since she didn't take one that could afford to enjoy. Once she entered the water it was stained subtly red because of the blood that had acquired while she was trying Izuna, but it was just a detail. when she leave the hot water she noticed that in one side of the room had a set of new and clean clothes prepared for her, the kunoichi took very grateful and preceded to change. As she left the bathroom she set out to find Murasaki, which had also come to meet her.

"Ah! You're there Sakura-san." She said a little heightened by the sudden appearance of the kunoichi.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." She said apologetically.

"Okay, I didn't see you coming, that's all." She said, but Sakura didn't believe her, she seemed elated even, didn't know whether it was a ninja, but could expect such reactions of someone who had been living long enough in the war and apparently in the case of Murasaki, she was. "I came to get you for dinner." She said when she was more exclaimed. Sakura blinked several times a little surprised, she wasn't hungry or had done in a long time, in fact had not been hungry since the war and amount should be at least eight days between the time-space. She noted that Murasaki still talking but could see nothing of what she said because her brain sought the many causes of where that might come, so she just followed the older woman when she began to walk. They reached a room where there was actually prepared from rice balls to Yakimono food.

The woman invited her to sit in a polite gesture; Sakura couldn't decline her offer despite her stupor and sat at the table giving thanks for the food and then being disposed of chopsticks to serve a ration. She took some rice and vegetables because she knew that her energy and chakra would recover faster, so then proceeded to eat. The food seemed insipid, looked great, smoky and fresh, but to take her mouth was a feeling completely opposite to what she had expected, rice didn't tasted as rice, the texture was indeed as the white grain, but it didn't tasted as such, it tasted like anything. The vegetables were green and full of color, but it was something similar to rice, didn't tasted anything, rather earth, the texture was crisp, but the taste was the same. Murasaki had served tea to accompany the meal. Sakura not wanting to be impolite by the gesture of the older woman tried to eat everything or had voluntarily on her plate and proceeded to drink tea, but again had no flavor, it was as plain water. Sakura didn't want to appear ungrateful for the hospitality she offered, but the food was awful and eat was tedious. Noticing as Murasaki looked worried, she thought that maybe she had noticed her rejection of the food that she had done, so she thought of a conversation to bring the woman black purple hair attention elsewhere.

"Murasaki-san." She said trying to get her attention to her and not to her plate, got it because the woman gave her a friendly look, taking it as a gesture to continue Sakura continued, "Isn't bother me to stay in your home? I mean for your family. "She said trying not to be invasive in her private live.

"I don't think so, my immediate family died in the war and not only because of the war between clans but also internally." she said dismissively.

"Within the clan there are conflicts?" Asked Sakura a little confused, but then realized what she did "sorry, I didn't want to invade your privacy Murasaki-san, I'm really sorry." She said apologized profusely.

"It's okay, you did nothing wrong thought you were informed about that, Madara-sama not told me much about you, but I guess he should trust you to ask someone outside the clan can be between us after all he is the leader with his brother, whom you have saved as he had informed me." She said giving a compliment, "I guess some of us still have hope that the internal war ends well." she said with a smile that the expert eye seemed broken and Sakura was an expert after the events that had filled her short life.

"I don't understand, I thought there were no internal wars." She said confused.

"It is not a war as such, but feels that way because when our ninjas had to win battles at all costs. Some of us began to make constant use of the Izanagi, which allowed them to win a battle easily. However, this jutsu also sparked several internal fights within our clan, mutual causing death of several members. A ninja appeared in the middle of a conflict between several Uchiha and used the Izanami to subdue the users of the Izanami." She replied "Fortunately conflicts have decreased to almost zero within the last time, because Madara-sama has implemented strict measures about saying that our enemies are not inside but outside." she said with a real smile.

"I'm sorry you lost your family in this way, the life of a shinobi isn't always long." Sakura said trying to put herself in her place.

"Apparently the common people too." She said with an obvious hint of sadness. "I ... I didn't take the path as a ninja even though both of my parents had manifested the characteristic dōjutsu clan, because I don't think that war is a means to achieve peace." She continued without meeting her eyes and lowering her gaze. Sakura stared a moment almost ironic because her ideals were completely different from those that had Madara in her future, where he firmly believed that war was the only way to reach peace, "the same thing happened to my sister, my parents insisted want to train her as grew older to serve our clan, but I objected saying it was cruel fate even send it to the destruction of her life." she added after a short pause almost nonexistent only for breath again. "But apparently fate wasn't on my side because the first time I agreed to let her going to the forest, she ... she didn't come back." She said with total responsibility "she said that nothing would happen, I let her desire accomplish with the hope that nothing really happens, the forest was safe time ago, but that day she was too away and ..."she began to mourn interrupting her story, Sakura understood and remained silent waiting for her to recover, didn't feel the confidence to comfort her personally. Once calmed looked up at her. "I'm sorry didn't mean to burden you with my problems Sakura-san." She apologized erasing the lying traces of tears on her cheeks.

"Don't worry, if it had not been for me you wouldn't have relived that experience, I'm sorry." She apologized returning to her food. But also I am thinking about the fact that she had very large reserves of chakra to be a civilian, but maybe it was the dōjutsu that undoubtedly possessed because both parents had it.

A long and comfortable silence was established, in which both could lose freely in their thoughts until Sakura said something was bothering her "Murasaki-san, you said Uchiha-sama hadn't talked much about me, but just today introduced us to each other. "She said confused.

"Uchiha-sama told me about you almost two days back when your chakra ran out, I'm fond of plants that sometimes play the role of healer within the clan, came with the intention to speed up your recovery because you didn't wake up." She said surprising Sakura, this Madara was nothing like the one she knew, someone who didn't care to kill many to achieve his whim "you look surprised." she said noticing the look of Sakura.

"I do." She replied awkwardly.

"Madara-sama is very protective of his clan, especially with his brother as they grew in constant competition and besides because their four siblings were murdered by the Senju clan, and that's what counts in the training camps since apparently train is a favorite pastime of Izuna-sama, both are recognized as the most talented members in our clan. Their competence to outdo each other, led them to obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan, and with it they were able to take over the Uchiha Clan." the older woman said. Sakura was confused enough, "because you saved his brother, he is looking out for you too." She complemented letting Sakura even more surprised.

"Murasaki-san, you said you longed for peace, but do you think it is possible?" She already knew the answer but didn't know how had happened, because in the textbooks only said that Madara and Hashirama founded the village, no details there.

"I think so, many of us." She said with a sigh, that led the kunoichi to think that perhaps had established a peace treaty by the pressure the rest of the clan Uchiha had on Madara "but it seems that Madara-sama is stubborn about it, whenever faced with the heir to the clan Senju, this gives him a peace treaty, Madara-sama and Izuna-sama also, reject every time and with what just happened with Izuna-sama to be wounded by the brother of the heir to the other clan, I think it's an increasingly slim chance." she said with resignation.

"I see, seems complex." She said without being able to eat more, she knew she had barely touched the food, but didn't feel like could do much more about it.

After a while both rose from their seats, Sakura offered to help Murasaki, who reluctantly agreed insisting that she was her guest and she wouldn't let her do anything, but the green-eyed woman was stubborn and finally got it what she wanted.

❀. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸.❀

Sakura woke up early in the morning and decided to see how were the seeds she had planted recently, she knew it was ridiculous to expect a rapid results overnight, but wanted to make sure that the ground wasn't dry or blighted or infertile or something like that, so she made her way ready to carry out her promise. She didn't want Murasaki to bother and just went out by the window, a bad habit she had picked up from Kakashi once, but Tsunade reproached her to forget it, because she didn't like being surprised. Sakura smiled wistfully at the memory.

She took the road calmly, there was still no light and activity inside the clan or was little to tell the truth, She hadn't seen more than one or two people wake up, came to the forest in a matter of minutes anyway, something in her system prevented her to going too slow, she attributed it to years of missions and training, was a habitual behavior in ninjas she knew well.

She was guided by the path of the purple flowers once again to find the specific part of the river near where were planted the seeds, she found it successfully and smiled happy to see that the earth was moist and fresh, surely the seeds were safe and in a suitable means to grow and reveal what the girl wanted to protect with her life. She sat and then proceeded to kneel and raise her hands in silent prayer, for the girl who had lost her life so abruptly. She stayed a while in the same position imploring for the repose of her soul until she decided that she couldn't stay long in one position, so she moved a little to the distance of what would now be a kind of sanctuary for her, and decided train and refine the techniques that she had learned time ago, uncompressing sealed techniques, that had studied carefully before the war broke out. She continued her training efforts to increase her resistance even more, although in recent times had trained with or without weights for increase her speed as an advice of part Lee, because she knew that as a doctor every second counted. Once done that went onto elemental ninjutsu, where she began to make quick successions of hand seals, she wanted to handle the five elements even though she knew it would be a complex task, so far the earth, water and the wind gave her quite well, more water and earth than the wind, where she had only learned a few basic things. Fire hadn't accomplished much and lightning less, actually had improved in the past six months, because in a moment she took advantage of her shishou was drunk because of the stress of the situation and stole a few scrolls of the Hokage's office, where they had forbidden jutsu to refine control and affinity chakra to the elements, all in favor of the emerging facts, which indeed would be considered a misdemeanor in view of the first scroll she had stolen it was absolutely forbidden to be a taboo topic,because with that seal were locked the nine tails in Naruto.

with her excellent chakra control, the forbidden techniques hadn't cost her a lot of work even though she knew that changes would be long-term and so far had seen although not all the elements, also stole scrolls of genjutsu that could compete with the dōjutsu of the Uchiha clan, which was a weapon that the people had for several years if ever this clan came to rebel, she wanted to know since when distrust with the clan had begun, why the Uchiha clan was now seen as powerful and dominant and why in her time the clan lands not occupied more than a corner in the village?

She was trapped in those thoughts as she read until she heard a noise near her, quickly and without hesitation pulled a kunai from her bag of weapons, which would be all that remained of her old clothes besides de scroll that had sealed the other scrolls in it, and threw it to where it came from the source. Suddenly a thud was heard in the distance; Sakura prepared to go see what caused it, and was surprised to see a man crouching behind a tree, where had embedded her kunai.

"Sorry, didn't mean to attack you." He said out of hiding with his hands up. She wasn't willing to lower her defenses for a simple cheap sentence, but did it to note the characteristics of who was sure was a ninja, long hair, straight and dark skin. "My name is Hashirama." He confirmed her suspicions once he said it.

"I regret having done that Hashirama-sama." She said apologetically with the first hokage, or at least she thought it would be the first hokage, unless intervene in the succession of things and something went wrong.

"You don't need to apologize; I'm who intruded into your space." He said scratching his neck in a gesture that was very Naruto-ish, which made her smile involuntarily, she missed him so badly.

"Is there any reason why you can find here Hashirama-sama?" She asked.

"Call me Hashirama please, so formal only makes me feel uncomfortable." He said. "But I came here to ... well is not important, I know he will never accept it anyway." He said resignedly "was about to leave when you threw the knife to me." he complement.

"I'm sorry again, habits die hard." She said with a genuine smile, he made her feel at home and strangely familiar.

"I guess I should wait it in times of war, it was nice to meet you ..." he said suspending his tone to make her submit.

"Sakura." She replied.

"It was nice to meet you Sakura-chan, see you." He said turning around. Sakura remained frozen in place upon hearing the familiar nickname, but then came successful of her initial stupor and stopped him "Hashirama-san." She said without being able to drop the honorific, was the first hokage after all "you come here to seek a peace treaty between the Senju and Uchiha clan right?" She asked curiously and certainty.

"I haven't said you my last name, is the protocol of the war." Commented "but yes, although not think Madara accept after my brother assassinate his brother, I tried to convince him once again to become allies in that situation too, but Izuna told Madara not to let him deceive, and then Madara fled with his brother dying" he said sadly, he was so like Naruto that in many aspects, like their capacity to trust immediately in anyone, they were so similar that it hurt a little.

"So you leave." Sakura said more as a comment because it was obvious that he had resigned before he could try.

"Yes." He admitted.

"But Izuna-sama isn't dead." She said.

"Are you sure we speak the same Izuna?" He asked curiously not want to show his disbelief and distrust, it was clear that his own brother wounded his brother so badly that may caused Izuna to reach the other realm.

"He has managed to compose himself, I think ... I think there is a possibility Hashirama-san." She said with hope.

"You belong to the Uchiha clan?" He asked, curious now, "I say I'm sorry if I offended you, but I've ever seen someone with pink hair and less in the Uchiha clan." he said apologetically again.

"No, I do not belong to the Uchiha clan." She said smiling.

"Then why?" She did not know what he meant, why she knew all this? it was the most likely option to answer so she opted for that.

"You could say I'm related to the Uchiha clan at this time." She replied.

"No, why do you care?" He asked dumbfounded "I mean, aren't you in favor of this war too?" he said with his tone turning off blankly.

"No, don't think that war is the way to reach peace, destroyed my people the last time." She said with an almost imperceptible hint of sadness.

"I think the same thing, my brothers and I were talking on a log commenting on what had happened, listening to Tobirama talk about how to achieve peace I wondered if it was possible to reach a real agreement, this war has taken away my two younger brothers as the four siblings of Madara." He said sadly with a look of pain "I just want this to stop and return to be the same. The happiest moments of my life I lived when Madara and I used to be friends, couldn't find to train together, discuss the future, sharing our past and dreams, competing in different activities to hone our ninja skills, always without revealing our last names and always greeting us and saying goodbye to each other by throwing stones," he continued, she had no intention of interrupting the beautiful and plus, useful speech of Hashirama "but still believe that together we will be better." He said with a real and optimistic smile, very reminiscent of the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke in their Genin days. They didn't realize that it was morning until the forest began to show signs of birds and other creatures who lived there.

"Thanks for sharing that with me Hashirama-san, if there is anything I can do for you, let me know." She said with a genuine smile feeling that for a moment had traveled 'back' to her time and was talking to Naruto who gave his support for.

"Will we meet again?" He asked trying his luck.

"Definitely." She said smiling

"I hope that will be soon. Thanks Sakura-chan." He said before they both were in opposite directions with a smile on their faces.

❀. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸.❀

Sakura walked at a steady pace within the parameters of the Uchiha clan again and appreciate the place livelier and more people walking around, populating the surrounding territories. Admiring the landscape and remembering her reminiscent conversation with Hashirama, she was lost in her thoughts, she made her way to the house of Murasaki slowly, but Madara suddenly appeared before her surprising because little attention was being paid to the outside world.

"Uchiha-sama." She said even a little exalted as if she had been caught doing something wrong

"Sakura." He said in a calm voice.

"You surprised me, is there anything you need?" She asked gently.

"I wanted to know how you were and how you had spent the night." He said attentive.

"Very well, thank you." She said with a genuine smile still affected by the bullish effect of Hashirama "How's Izuna-sama?" She asked, recalling that his immune system still should be working to compose itself.

"he is…"

"Madara, Sakura-san." Izuna said joining to his brother. Izuna had long dark hair and wore tied with a ponytail. He wore a blue shirt with the emblem of the clan in the back and wore a pair of blue pants that were wrapped bandages at the ends. At the waist, Izuna had a bandage belt that held a bag that apparently possessed ninja weapons. Sakura recalled that when he had been younger, more like a child, Izuna didn't use a tail as he had short and spiky hair.

"Good morning Izuna-sama? How are you?" Sakura asked fixing her attention to her last patient.

"Well, I was wondering if I could start my training now." He said admitting the intention of his actions.

"I do not think it's a good idea." Sakura said sincerely. "In you system can be complications if there is a bad blow received or if you move more than you should, there are internal wounds that should heal by themselves and don't think that you have given to your body long enough." She explained.

"I see think Madara wins this time." Izuna said with a hint of mockery, the brothers acted differently to each other, there was no doubt about it. Izuna was a dedicated person who seemed to have skills competitiveness in relation to their skills and those of his brother, because of this, they regularly trained hard to increase his powers, as had reported Murasaki.

"Izuna-sama can we talk?" She asked without being able to get out of her head what Hashirama had said.

"Of course Sakura-san." He said gesturing to follow him home; she did, followed by Madara, who closed the door once they were inside the premises of the clan leaders. They sat around the table, Izuna and Sakura, Madara stayed away from the situation respectfully.

"What do you think of the war?" She asked willing to act as an intermediary between both clans.

"I think they are necessary to reach true peace, these clans aren't to be trusted, especially the Senju clan, I always looked at Madara as a very powerful so I'm being and was very surprised, also showed incredulous when my brother revealed that Hashirama was superior to him saying we were at a disadvantage when our two cans faced a while back." He said always polite without letting emotions get the better of him. **"** My love for my clan is as big as my brother's and I'm willing to fight fiercely to protect it." Sakura processed his words in silence, he was being affected by physical and psychologically, war on her own time caused behaviors like his, there were many shinobi that surrendered by the situation decided to abandon and give up, and others who believed that fighting only fully reach peace, it was only by Ino that they managed to unify their spirit that they could do it together. "I do not think that unifying forces reach peace, Hashirama is crazy if he thinks we can accept that, I can't trust a clan that has taken us so many valuable members within our clan. I thought I would die and wanted to give my eyes to my brother so that he could complete our task to defend our family." He said, she recognized that, if he had let Izuna die, Madara now could have the eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and a desire for revenge that wouldn't relent for the peace treaty.

"I greatly very sadden Izuna-sama." She honestly said "my people died ravaged by a desire for vengeance and supremacy of some members, destroy us from within and completely, I was the one who was saved that day, all the people I loved and I wanted to protect with tooth and nail are dead, they no longer exist." She said crying realizing it too; the adrenaline of the moment had not allowed her to think carefully about it. Although it wasn't entirely true, but it was true that they weren't here yet, so they really didn't exist. Izuna seemed worried for her outburst, she seemed so strong and confident, but now she looked fragile, scared and unprotected, something inside him wanted to protect her from all the war consequences, but he realized then that it was too late for it, that could happen to his own clan, and if it were not for her, could have happened to his beloved brother.

"I know now what I want and I want you to do something for me." She said remembering that he had offered to do something for her, without stopping to mourn, she tried to, but the memory haunted her in her head repeating over and filly once "I want you to think about it I want you to try to see it as I see it, I want you to realize how much it hurts to lose someone and try to take on a larger scale, I want you to think about how it feels to be the last and couldn't do anything about it." She said helplessly and leaving the place in floods of tears.

❀. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸.❀

Sakura came to the house of Murasaki and could recover after a while, she found Murasaki in the kitchen and spoke as a distraction for Sakura, the kunoichi learned that her sister had died a few days ago but was at least thankful that could have a body in which mourn because it was a lucky that not many had. Sakura thanked her for the confidence vote apologizing once again for bringing up the bitter memory. Murasaki told her that only days ago Madara had taken the body so that she could bury within the territories of the clan, Sakura somehow felt empathy with the older woman with dark violet hair and felt certain connection between the cases, because only days ago she had proposed to do the same with a girl, with the difference that she couldn't fulfill the promise she had made to the girl in silence. But in fact cases was itself related, maybe she had not noticed in her clothes, but the girl belonged to the Uchiha clan, the first clue was her dark hair and eyes with the same color, but apparently Sakura had not taken counts as something important and was more than clear that Madara never tell her that he had done that for her and his clan and that Murasaki was taking care of her grateful because her actions.

❀. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸.❀

A/N:

❀Murasaki means purple, violet, lilac.

❀Grilled and Pan-Fried Dishes (Yakimono)


	4. Moon and Sun

This chapter is dedicated to loveitasakuxxx and Parasite X12, thank you for your support and reviews encourage me to continue: ')

Sorry if there are errors but I haven't slept since so much hours ago.

❀. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸.❀

❀• **Chapter 4:** **Moon and Sun** •❀

Sakura had not gotten much sleep the night before, her conversation with Izuna and Hashirama kept her thinking all the time and couldn't help feeling that perhaps much was at stake and perhaps Izuna and Madara would never agree to accept a peace treaty with Hashirama. She thought that maybe could have changed the flow of things and that its such guilt once Konoha would never exist, all that pressure was taking its toll on her, Murasaki had been kind trying to steer the conversation among other things before going to sleep, but it wasn't working at all, after some time she lost the thread of the conversation just listening only dry and dull background noise as her thoughts sounded strong in her head, it was tormented her until she was found alone in the comfort of her room.

 _"You still think you did the right thing?"_ asked suddenly the voice in her head, she had said goodbye to inner Sakura a long time ago at some point in her life, but now she missed her, at least she encouraged her when she needed and not was making her doubt, however, this particular voice, made her doubt everything and every time he did and although didn't talk much and his comments were occasional; had a great impact on her, in fact he hadn't spoken since he had transported her here but now she doubt about she was doing and that was a feeling that certainly didn't want with her, not in this situation.

Looking at the ceiling of her room and convinced that her thoughts would not let her sleep, she got up and went out the window into the woods now felt like the only familiar thing for her and her thoughts. It was dark and not many noises were heard around, one occasionally of someone walking slowly, but nothing more, she assumed they were patrols guarding the security of the clan as well as in many other wars, so carefully and quietly went into the cold night into the woods to relieve some tension and worship to the girl, who also happened to be a kind of sanctuary that bore her calm and temperance.

She took the fast track to jump across rooftops and away from the clan successfully made unseen right to the forest. The moon was bright and shining brightly illuminating subtle and precariously the night landscape, despite the beautiful view couldn't be appeased or bring her calm, she wanted to take that anger that was eating inside her and besides, she wanted to get even with something without having to worry about make noise, that's why when she reached the forest first thing she did was take a position away from the river to avoid disturbing the memory of the girl or her seed promise and new sanctuary to train quiet, and without further ado she began.

The training started with taijutsu, kicking and beating the trees as methodical katas like she had seen many times Lee or Gai-sensei before everything went down the drain, but apparently her emotional state did nothing for her chakra flow and ended up breaking the tree with which she made contact, but nothing seemed to matter, nothing more to remove all the tension that was charging her everywhere, she continued hitting and hitting right and left all along the ground and the trees, didn't care because after all there was a war in these places and meet the ground in such capacity would be nothing new for those who had the pleasure of running around.

Soon she broke a sweat in what seemed like a lot of effort, but it was not enough to remove all that weight and pressure that she was feeling, but it wasn't enough to remove all out of her system so she did the most liberating thing for a prey if they feel cornered by a potential depredator and just ran, the forest wasn't there in her time, but she knew somehow or other that was part of Konoha, and if it was part of Konoha, she knew it, so without thinking continued running without direction or sense, without worrying about the poor visibility offered by the night or the cold wind furrowed her skin, and it didn't matter anymore, she felt free, as when she was a Genin and they persecuted Tora, with no real responsibility permanently carrying her shoulders, no pressure, no pain, no moisture, no tears, no air. She stopped when the latter thing was present in her mind, she wasn't breathing properly, so she stalled a bit to coordinate her breathing again to keep running, she knew she was probably running around in circles but that was not really important, what mattered was get out of that tightness in her chest.

She didn't know how long she was running, but felt that was enough because the sky was not so dark anymore, now had a slight purple present slightly lighter shade, it was closer to dawn. She didn't want to do that anymore, running not lead nowhere and soon felt stupid, knew the best she could do was face her fears, so with a hand in her bag of weapons, which never failed even if she were sleeping. Took the prohibited parchment by excellence, the parchment where the stolen documents were and allowed that she had taken from the tower of the Hokage, she knew that the only dōjutsu that allowed the user to possess the five chakra natures as its own was the rinnegan, by what the scroll she had stolen that was especially hidden and almost guarded because its similar capacity, even felt guilty for taking advantage of her shishou giving sake liquor she had brought as part of their commitment directly from the land of tea, but she had good intentions basically. Though she had not been so foolish as to use it in the war then being labeled as a traitor, it was as a last resort, well she wouldn't have used because it wasn't fully mastered and now was about to fulfill that, if she had the need to fight or something bad were about to happen, she would make sure to have the victory in her pocket before doing something stupid, it was always better to be safe than sorry.

She took the sealed scroll and unfolded before her repeating the steps over and over in her head, had cost her initially believe that within the tower a scroll like that would be saved, but it was also the safest place in Konoha, she had taken advantage of the situation that's why it was easy to reach. She concentrated her chakra and tried to become one with her surroundings, she could suddenly feel the subtleties present in the parameter of the landscape, the parchment said that was associated with the sage art, but an obscure branch of it, ironically this jutsu had been perfected by Orochimaru, but never complete even though he had influence on the five elements at the end to rest the Mokuton, but didn't behave as his affinity itself, which this jutsu allowed, although like all jutsu of S class, that jutsu contained a price to pay and danger for the convener, and in this case was a blood sacrifice that had to drop on the old paper, worked as an invocation and that was not so dangerous, the danger lay in the jutsu was banned because of the power granted. She had managed to have an influence on some elements, either their own affinity besides earth and wind, but still couldn't do it with fire and lightning element, that's why endeavored to feel her chakra flow in tune with other organisms around her. The positive thing was that jutsu and blood sacrifice was made only once, not like summoning jutsu in which blood had to use every time someone wanted to invoke the desired beast. Also this jutsu came with a stamp that couldn't be removed, but she assumed it was a fair price for that matter, plus already had one because of the call of the Shinigami that was similar to the one that had Naruto and which had the third hokage due to the use of the seal during the battle against his prodigal student.

The steps of the seal were relatively simple after the domination of kinjutsu of Shiki Fūin or consumer seal demon of death as it was known, but like the previous was a kinjutsu of high level, but not with the price that contained the first. Sakura was ready to apply the seal as soon as possible to close the contract and was willing to do it now, since no one could accuse her of treason here basically. She took deep breaths doing outside chakra as her own and feeling like changed and altered the life energy within herself, then made the eight hand seals corresponding and bit her thumb to provide payment of blood on paper. Once it was achieved, a mark of five-pointed star marked on her palms and then disappears; perhaps the label wasn't visible but couldn't be removed.

She knew by the registration of the Konoha ninja that this jutsu was almost as a legend among some ninjas and had also been the source of inspiration for a ninja named Hiruko, who invented the kimera no jutsu in order to supplement his lack of special natural skills, with the difference that he had modified the jutsu for getting Kekkei Genkai, after seeing a ninja with an implant of the Sharingan, the world was a small place, but eventful.

The seal had been thorough, it felt as if the chakra of her system out on a peak and then descend abruptly, she felt exhausted, and judging by the color of the sky it was closer to the dawn than to the morning itself, she didn't enough to move and felt strange immediately, but it was not a feeling of discomfort, tiredness just as if her body was making efforts to hold something that was foreign to her, and actually, it was foreign energy. The moon was saying goodbye to accommodate the radiant sun even though the first rays weren't glimpsed, but it was something obvious and inevitable as the passage of time. She lay in the grass as the first day in which she was thrown into the past and stared at the sky now obtained a more subtle and warm color, sounds surrounded her and the unusual peace of the place was overwhelming her slowly, that until a similar situation like the previous day was repeated, but this time she felt not forceful enough to launch a kunai in direction and just hope that this was the same ninja.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Hashirama asked appearing in her field of vision from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, I think I've trained juts too hard, is nothing to worry about Hashirama-san." She answered simply instantly feeling more relaxed as there was no apparent threat.

"You shouldn't do that in hostile territory, it can be dangerous." said the older ninja sitting beside her on the grass, ignoring the blood-stained parchment was in the lap of Sakura yet.

"Taking due note." She answered, breathing slowly, giving her body a break that was still trying to adjust to the 'foreign' chakra.

"I'm serious Sakura-chan; there are not all ninjas in search of peace." He warned her.

"You win, sorry, I just needed to forget certain things and was best thing I could think, that's all." She said trying to sit with a plaintive moan that tore from her throat at the sudden movement.

"Are you hurt?" He asked worried rushing to her side to see if there was anything he could do to help.

"No, it's nothing." She sat successfully and rolling up the parchment again step said. "What were you doing here?" She asked trying to take his attention away from the blooded parchment.

"The truth is that I was hoping to meet you." he said a little ashamed of himself. That took her by surprise, couldn't help but smile at that, she liked spending time with him.

"Here I am. Is there anything you want to talk?" She asked, still feeling the strange feeling within herself, so she just decided to charge a hand with medic chakra and help dispel the problem, but knew it was a risky thing and she felt as if with little amount almost to the point of exhaustion, so she desisted.

"Truth yes, but I don't know if it's something you want to talk." he said feeling a little guilty. She peered at him for a moment wondering what he was asking about.

"I think anything is fine, I recently talked to Izuna-sama about peace between the clans and I think I would do well to distract a little of that." She said trying to dispel an uncomfortable topic, because she did not want to think about it too much.

"No, is that although I am very happy that you have done, it means a lot for me Sakura-chan." He said with a genuine smile "but what I really wanted to know is your past, don't have to say anything if you do not want, it is only that I want to know more about you and why you are determined to help me." he replied, could be more confident about other persons but still hesitated a little like Madara, after all was a time when the clans fought each other and the aid wasn't abundant outside the clan itself.

"Ah… that." She said dully unintentionally sounding well.

"You don't have to tell me if you want." he said guiltily because he was the reason why the young woman was now sad and surrounded by a dull and melancholy aura.

"No, okay, you told me about you and it is fair that I talk to you about me if you want." She said with an absent air forgetting the foreign feeling inside her for a few moments "I ... do not know where begin." she said without humor.

"Anything is fine." he said trying not to push her to do something that wasn't comfortable, the pained look she gave him was similar to if he had given a stab to her with a sword right in her heart.

"I think you'd like to know why I want to find peace as you Hashirama-san." She said looking at him as if even she didn't believe that the time-space jutsu had worked.

"You don't have to do it if you want, I know it's a painful memory and I know that war can lead to many with it even if we aren't prepared for it." He said sharing her pain; he knew what it was like to lose someone important.

"Believe it or not the war wasn't the exclusive moment where I lost my precious people," she said, turning away to look at the ground, drawing her legs to her chest and resting her head on her knees in a manner similar to the fetal position. "In fact many people lost that day, but not until today that I can realize that I lost some of the most loved people for me almost three times." She said, hiding her face in the crook within her arms.

"Who were they?" He asked overwhelmed by the curiosity.

"My team." She told someone but not addressing him, as if she too were finding out something completely new and unknown "in my village some people believed that the creation of my team could be one of the biggest in the land that we were born. My sensei assigned was an amazing ninja, fast, smart and clever, very clever, a genius, but that's not what I miss from him. He was a person with the most beautiful and warm heart that I had the pleasure to know and although he didn't trained me directly, taught me the lesson that drives me up today, and that is to see for your friends and team as your own life. In the beginning we were young and inexperienced, but went through the experience we learned to appreciate that lesson as our Nindō, or at least for a while." She breathed heavily "He was a very funny man and a little out of place sometimes with terrible excuses and had a serious problem with the time." She said with a warm smile "without doubt his methods weren't common and although I love him with all my heart I never got to know him at all because he was too broken inside and our closeness was something that cost me a lot to win, as well as my other teammate because he was reluctant to let us grow very close to him because of a dark past that I found out very recently." She said with a broken smile directed at the horizon

"Then there is the spark in the team, the airhead ninja." She said laughing letting out a tear, "he shone like the sun and even though his past wasn't happy at all, his life was always full of color and although many people spot was that he was endeavoring to prove otherwise propelling a big dream. He was an orphan and was rejected and repudiated by civilian people and shinobi equally, even by me at the time and I really hate myself for being so stupid and superficial when I was younger. He was the heart of the team, he kept us together since we were little and I expressed my rejection always, as you can see I was very dumb. He always protected me and even before all went wrong, he dedicated me one of his smiles with thumb up telling me that everything would be fine even though we both knew that wasn't true. He possessed a great spirit and constantly struggled to beat his rival, he had a dream that I could never see materialized." Sakura sighed trying to keep her tears for herself and then hugged her legs harder. "It's a bit ironic as sometimes I complained about his enthusiastic and energetic hugs and now is all that I want right now and his presence to tell me that everything will be fine and that I can do it because I'm a bad-ass, giving me their unconditional support, dattebayo." She said covering her eyes with her hands.

"The last member of my team was like the moon; he was attracted and could only glow in the dark. It was a cold and distant guy, but it certainly was recognized as something of a prodigy ninja and rookie of the year. He always insisted on letting us clearly that he didn't want friends and just saw us as a step to get closer to his goal, warned us about that many times, but we were sure that we could repair him with our love, we let him get anything from us and because of that we gave our hearts hoping that it would be beneficial to all, but only crushed the end." She let out a plaintive moan without knowing whether it was the product of memories or even foreign chakra swirling in her body "He was very broken and had a dark past marked by blood and betrayal, deceit and lies and absurd desire for revenge, because that he ultimately learned something...

"Despite all that, at first he was really an integral part of us and we got to work as one organism ... it was for that reason that he left." She said broking her voice a little.

"All started in an ordinary training camp and a simple exercise in survival, our sensei had never approved a team before and the truth is we couldn't complete satisfactorily the task that was entrusted to us, we go through teamwork really feeding the sun. At that time it was very easy and simple, we were happy and ignorant. That's until we were presented with a mission of a slightly higher range than we used. In that mission we did face death for the first time together, that day my moon teammate was seriously injured with wounds all over his body. I was a girl who thought her first love had died that day and the feeling that overwhelmed me was a horrible sense of loss, I thought that was the worst thing and day in my life or the worst that I would live until something happened after a while in a peculiar examination." her voice switched off again.

"The truth is that I wasn't a great contribution to the dynamics of my team at the time and I was constantly overprotected by the male members, which never prompted me to want to try my real strength, my shinobi road began as a whim and so it stayed until my moon teammate was on our side for power, attracted by a potentially dark force. I was inexperienced and selfish and couldn't do anything to prevent him from out of my hand that was a sensation even worse than what I experienced on the day of our mission because the uncertainty was seen together with the loss experience." she said looking at him for the first time in a long time as if she had forgotten that he was there "that's not something a in love girl of twelve wants to see or experience, my fantasy world collapsed that day, I felt empty, weak and pathetic." She commented sarcastically. "I thought I loved him, I thought that I was in love with him and that blinded me, maybe I really was. My Sun teammate had a thing for me, a crush that I took it," She paused for breath "I feel like I forced him to accomplish me a selfish and superficial promise at his expense; he promised me to bring him back to our people, that we were all together again, but then he was superior to both of us, is why my Sun teammate with who would prove to be his godfather to get stronger for us, for me." she began to mourn at that point "if I only loved him so as I love him right now I never would have asked him to do something like that, but he also was his best friend and his mistake as mine was love him too much." she said trying vain to dry her tears. "I hate so much mourn, because it's all I did all my life before I knew it, I wasn't doing anything to help him to fulfill our goal, always made me feel weak and impotent." She said angrily looking as the liquid stopped on her knees "After that day I saw as he was with the promise to become more capable I was in my village, I wasn't surprised that my sensei was also out to get stronger because he knew that a threat approached, and despite being the only one to stay behind, it hurts me although I understood why he did it, after all I seemed to be the typical girl who cares more for boys to perfect her own skills. That's why I sought help to overcome my limitations and met someone who would become like a second mother to me." She said conspiratorially at the irony of talking to the woman's grandfather "That was the first time that I lost them and I didn't have realized when they said goodbye." She whispered the end but had certain he could hear it yet.

"Undoubtedly the worst of being the one to stay away was the feeling of loneliness and abandonment that overwhelmed me, sometimes I just didn't thought about it, but I always saw the other teams together, further strengthening their ties and working together to missions, envy came over me, yet I chided saying it wasn't right, I knew it was irrational but still wasn't feeling all well and the feeling of emptiness came over me when I had free time." She clenched her fists remembering the feeling of helplessness that was home at the time and right now.

Hashirama did nothing to stop her or interrupt and stared at her with a new respect for her, although he didn't know her at all, she was like an important person to him anyway, just let her continue knowing that it was difficult for her.

"Then we met again after two years, I was proud to have found my own strength, but still selfish, that was something that training couldn't take off because my desire was too ingrained in me to notice my ambitions. It turns out that over time the threat to which my sensei was preparing was for one that put at risk not only the life of Sun, but the whole village, despite the growing threat against his life, Sun continued struggling to bring the moon back to his people, to us. "She replied with a broken smile. "It was his Nindō after all; he would not give up and not get back at his word."

"Things happened and after a while we met again, but then I already knew that my moon teammate will not be the same who we saw leaving, he was a completely different person and I realized that when he tried to kill Sun, that's when I accepted the fact that we couldn't bring him back and that's why that day I cheated my team and I decided to meet him by myself and alone."She breathed hard, taking a lot of air into her lungs as to avoid broken sobs she feared approaching "things didn't end well because he tried to kill me and almost succeeded." she said with a humorless laugh.

"That's terrible how he could do something…" Hashirama disrupted horrified.

"Not quite, because I tried to kill him first." She said with all pain "that day I betrayed the trust of my team and specially Sun felt betrayed by me, I don't blame him, but I was so afraid that something will happen to him that it wasn't important to me, I wasn't willing to los him even if it meant that I would no longer be part of his life and disown me forever, but his heart was very good and that never happened. He said nothing, but I know my sensei was disappointed in me by the course of my decision to abandon a fellow teammate to get lost in the dark. That was the second time they told me subconsciously goodbye and lost for the second time. "

"Then came the real war, a powerful enemy faced us that day and our team went to meet again together due to the higher forces that invaded us, after a hard battle we out victorious, but with many heavy casualties and a wound that my village and people couldn't fix, I thought that everything would end well in the end as the sun had told me before the war started, but my hopes were crushed when Moon faced him, I could not handle that, I wanted to come back to be happy together, eating ramen, playing pranks and training, walking dogs or trapping cats, but that day I realized that I was pursuing a futile dream because we were no longer children anymore, my land was ravaged by grief as well as each of us, I felt lost for the third time and more alone than ever, it was so helpless, I was never at their level, I was doomed to see their backs and I just wanted them to see me as an equal and in the process I didn't realize that the hatred of the Moon was very large, almost much as the love of the Sun. Damn I was so blind then that I didn't realize that they were all dead even before the battle could finish. Because the facts; that day voluntarily gave them back and missed saying goodbye quietly." She said with a broken sob and plaintive wails as her body shook, although it wasn't true that all of them were dead, they didn't exist yet.

"But it's true you don't know what you have until you lose it, I still love them with all of me, but it's a little late and I miss them, was long but the wound feels so fresh and I'm so tired of all destruction and war, I made myself a healer because if I couldn't fight alongside them, at least devoted to trying to repair their damage, but I didn't realize that there is damage that can't be repaired until the damage was caused to me, no technique of my shishou prepared me to repair my own hurt and even feel pain, I'm so tired. "She said fading on the ground as tears still thronged her cheeks.

"Sakura-Chan?"

❀. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸.❀

Sakura awoke later in a totally unknown place to her, she got up from the bed expecting to see Madara any minute through a door, but there was nothing and she smell of wood and musk in place. The apartments looked fine and well cared for, but she didn't stay long to study this stuff and quickly rose to see where she was, opening the door something unexpected received her.

"You're awake." He said.

"Tobirama-sama." She said recognizing him; he was with one hand holding the hilt of his sword as if he was on guard.

"Sakura-chan." Hashirama said appearing a little further in her range of vision.

"Hashirama-san." She said with relief to see him there, like a signal Tobirama low his hand from the sword, but not his guard, it was clear that he wasn't as confident as Hashirama.

"I'm glad you're awake." He said worried.

"I guess I'm in Senju clan territories." She said looking at the place containing a single clan signal on one of the walls as in the house of Madara.

"I'm sorry about that Sakura-chan, I know it was not appropriate for me to bring you this far without your permission, but I couldn't leave you in the woods with a war raging and being unconscious, I also believe you have relations with the Uchiha clan and I couldn't go there even if I was with you." He answered ashamed of his actions.

"I'm sorry I caused trouble I will go as soon as possible." She said making a small inclination ready to leave, but was stopped by Tobirama.

"First I'll make sure you're not a spy of the Uchiha clan if you don't mind." He said without preamble or rodeos. She couldn't expect less of the second hokage, could she? "Of course." She said in unconvincingly not knowing what else to do, couldn't risk that they mistrusted her, but that meant that clan Uchiha begin to speculate about her too, perhaps could even think she was a spy too. That was very problematic in the words of Shikamaru.

"Don't be like that Tobirama, is Sakura-chan that we're talking about." He said as if it had been an irrefutable fact.

"You know her since two days ago." He responded effectively subduing his argument.

"Okay Hashirama-san, think I should wait." She said uncomfortably "I guess we're within the grounds of the Senju clan then?" She asked as a distracter for more pleasant topics.

"It is." He responded enthusiastically.

"It is good to know." She said, admiring the place, didn't have the touch that had the Uchiha place, but it was still an imposing and traditional place, she had only seen the inside of that's why she didn't know what part of Konoha was located the territory.

"My brother said you have something to do with the Uchiha clan." Commented Tobirama at her askance and distrustful "What is the relationship you have with them?" He suddenly asked. To tell the truth she had no idea how to answer that correctly so she opted for the truth.

"I just healed Izuna-sama from a mortal wound." She explained it and now that she thought about it, it was really the only link she had with the Uchiha clan until recently had felt as if something beyond that, but dismissing the almost nonexistent relationship she had with Uchihas in the future, her future, was a minor detail.

"Is that all?" He asked with cold and intense gaze.

"That's all." She answered lowering her defenses, putting a defensive space or opposition wouldn't have been a wise decision in her opinion.

"What clan you come from and why did you help them and us?" He asked again without giving her time even to process the situation where she was now.

"My clan is no longer important, died along with all my people and the reason why I helped was to reach peace." She said unceremoniously, didn't intend to reveal much of herself in any way.

"Does that mean that Izuna is alive?" Asked the second Hokage unable to believe what she said, he had seen the wound he had inflicted on him and he couldn't believe what a woman of pink hair could tell without knowing her background.

"Yes Tobirama-sama. Although it wasn't an easy task, but you must know it because you wounded him." She answered defiantly; after all he doubted her.

"You shouldn't, all of them are cursed." he replied vehemently but stoic. She didn't argue, it was likely to be true, after all she had seen with her own eyes. And Madara had confirmed to her the hatred curse.

"I can't leave an injured behind" she answered debating him.

"I wish I had known you before." Commented Hashirama interrupting them successfully before things got more intense.

"What do you mean Hashirama-san?" She asked confused by the outburst of the man.

"Our brother died long ago at the hands of Uchiha clan, like Itama, another brother." Tobirama answered.

"He had only seven years, was hard enough blow for me, I actually had a discussion with my father due why I wasn't agreeing with using children in war. That day he hits me because of my beliefs, but still persisted defending what I believed was right and when my father was prepared to beat back Tobirama asked him to forgive me as his brother was depressed." The future first hokage said. "I couldn't save him and besides I arrived too late, even if I had arrived in time I don't think I could have done a lot for him." Replied modest, she was confused, she knew by Tsunade-sama that her grandfather was even a genius in the art of medical ninjutsu, until Madara had said during the fourth war and was known among the medic nin that he didn't need hand seals to heal himself, then why the need?

"Hashirama-san, someone told me once that you have an enormous capacity to heal." She said slyly letting know her question without exposing too much of herself.

"I do, but that doesn't mean that I have the same capacity to heal others, I can't do it unless they are small things, my body repairs itself if something get hurt." He replied.

"I think you're revealing too much information Hashirama." Tobirama said sternly rebuking, sometimes Sakura thought the roles were reversed because Tobirama seemed to be the older brother and obedient Hashirama seemed the least getting cranky and abide by the rules without question.

"I assure you that my intention isn't to harm Tobirama-sama, in fact I've heard that the Uchiha clan has many members who are willing to take the peace treaty, the matter only refers among brothers apparently not yet have decided, I just hope they are thinking about right now." she said providing information as an attempt to gain some confidence.

"Are you a double agent?" It wasn't working as she expected.

"That's great Sakura-chan." Hashirama said enthusiastically ignoring the accusatory question of his younger brother.

"Isn't a reason to be happy Hashirama, with Izuna Regained is quite possible that Uchihas want to have revenge for what happened." He said. "After all it was a clear attempt to murder and it wasn't for you, Madara could also be dead." He said coldly, she understood his concerns, but it was still sounding a little cruel.

"But I don't think it was the solution, which is why I proposed the peace treaty then too." Hashirama argued strongly rising up on his younger brother inverting the roles again.

"Don't you believe in peace Tobirama-sama?" She asked a little insolent to distract her own attention to the question; she hadn't considered that, although some part of her heart always knew that was a possibility.

"I'm just stating the facts; they tend to be affected by the losses." He replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked stupidly because she already knew the answer, she'd seen on more than one occasion in the past and present let alone the future.

"The ability to love within the Uchiha clan is so intense that when they experiencing events that affect their beloved people, they are capable of activating a new kind of power, although ironically this capacity to love has caused the downfall of many members in the clan over time. If an Uchiha loses a person who loves deep despair is generated so that its love is easily transformed into a deep hatred. Because of this Uchiha chakra can generate something in the optic nerve, which generates the Sharingan, though I like to think that is the eye that reflects the feelings. Moreover the more suffering experienced an Uchiha more power can win, getting superior technical as the Mangekyō Sharingan, which leads them to delve deeper into the dark and only show arrogance, superiority and power of its clan regardless of the consequences." the man of pale hair replied.

"I understand." She said, no doubt it was a very different way of seeing it, but that just make sense. The atmosphere was still tense so she decided to change the topic of conversation. "How long was I out?" She asked.

"About seven hours." Replied Hashirama.

"So it must be the afternoon at this time." She said to herself, the exhaustion that had experienced was undoubtedly different from the previous because she didn't feel tired at all and also felt her energy replenished without physical exhaustion. "I need to be somewhere right now." She said raising her eyes to look at Tobirama as asking permission.

"I don't think so, although I'm not sure what you stand at this time." He said looking at her without emotion.

"But I need it to be there, I made a promise." She said stubbornly remembering she had not time to observe the growth process of seeds as they should, had to ensure that birds or any other animal hadn't found and eaten.

"It's okay Tobirama, I'll go with her." Hashirama said gently giving a warm smile of complicity to Sakura.

"Nor do I trust you and your judgment could deceive." He said as if she were not there at all.

"Then go all three together." Proposed pouting in protest the oldest of the present Senju.

"I guess it's the most logical choice." Said the younger brother resigned as he prepared. "We're going, but she will have to go with the view cover all the time until we get there, I guess you know where to go." He spoke to his older brother assuming he knew where they have to run.

"Yeah, I guess I know where to go." He said looking at her questioning her, she made a nod to answer, she knew that it was likely that the future second hokage didn't want her to see the way to not know where the base of the Senju clan was, if she was a spy Uchiha clan, after all was the irresponsibility of his brother bring her there first.

Hashirama apologized and proceeded to bandage her eyes for she didn't know where the core Senju was.

"Permit me Sakura-chan." He said before lifting her of the ground causing her to let out a little cry of surprise due to the sudden action.

The ride was smooth, it seemed because she couldn't see where she was going, Hashirama had to be especially gentle with care to not let her feel the sudden movement of moving between the trees and they came safely to the ground. Once they reached to their usual meeting point Hashirama proceeded to remove the blindfold.

Adjusting her view in the light of dusk, she began to trace herbs with the purple flower to find the exact spot where were planted the seeds near the river, and had done previously, closely followed this time by the two founding brothers. She found the desired place and with relief saw that the seeds were safe, the earth was beginning to form grass shoot again and there was no sign that an animal had stolen the seeds, with relief held some water in her hands and began to sluice the future plant, the brothers saw curious the event, no doubt it was a unfamiliar promise, but then their doubts were increased when she took a kneeling position and clasped her hands together in prayer once again to communicate with the girl asking her to take care of the seeds from wherever she wanted her to be, to her surprise Hashirama knelt beside her doing something similar offering support also providing a silent prayer, she sent him a grateful look before rising again. She felt the need to explain what had happened there and her estrange behavior and the promise that had made in that place, Tobirama was due and he listened attentively and without warning the future first hokage hugged her.

"May not be your sun partner, but I can give you my support and say that everything will be fine, I'll make sure of that because like you I'm a bad-ass." He said while still holding her not knowing at all what a bad-ass was, she was a bit stunned at first because she didn't expect him to do that, but after a moment she returned the hug thanking silent because she really needed it.

"Sakura." A worried, relieved and annoyed voice at the same time said as she was released from the embrace of Hashirama to face who was calling her name.

"Uchiha-sama." Sakura said seeing Madara standing in front of them, Tobirama was on guard and so was the leader of the Uchiha clan.

"What are you doing with them? What are you doing with him?" He said angrily turning his red eyes wrathful.

❀. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸. • * ' `* • .¸¸.❀

A/N:

❀In some beliefs or studies, the elements are presented as a six-pointed star representing the four main elements; they are individually represented by equilateral triangles, some with stripes in their midst. But in this particular case be practical to show it as the five-pointed star according to the representation of the five Chinese elements, replacing wood and metal by lightning and air.

❀See also Hiruko's kimera no jutsu.


End file.
